Counterattack
by fujhoshtpnk
Summary: Kim Jongin harus putus dengan kekasihnya, karena kemiskinan, kegemukkan, dan rasa fashion yang mengerikan yang dimiliki oleh Jongin. Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan serangan balik, dengan merayu pria yang menjadi kekasih 'mantan kekasih'nya. This is HunKai, bxb, sexual content, remake Counterattack by Chai JiDan
1. Chapter 1

**COUNTERATTACK**

Cast **Sehun-Kai (SeKai / HunKai)**

Rated **M (sexual content, bxb)**

Remake **Counterattack** , a novel by **Chai JiDan**

English translation by **AnneNoh**

Inspired **Counterattack Web-Series**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Carilah tempat yang teduh dan tunggulah disana… Aku akan segera menjemputmu."

Jongin meletakkan ponsel, mengelap tangan basahnya dengan kain, dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Apakah dia akan datang?" Ibunya masuk ke kamarnya. Jongin mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan dipadukan dengan jeans usang yang lima tahun lalu di belikan oleh ibunya di pasar malam. Ia menatap ibunya dengan mata yang membesar, berbinar, tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. "Tunggulah sebentar, eomma…"

Hari ini, Krystal, kekasih Jongin akan berkunjung ke rumah untuk pertama kalinya.

Matahari bersinar terik tepat di atas kepala, suara jangkrik mengiringi langkah Jongin keluar rumah menuju depan gang rumahnya. Ada tempat sampah besar tidak jauh dari rumah Jongin. Ia berjalan melewati tempat sampah itu. Sial, bungkus es krim yang lengket menempel pada sepatu usangnya. Dengan kasar ia menggosok-gosokkan sepatunya ke tanah, membuat ribuan lalat tersebar langsung.

Krystal berdiri di depan pintu masuk gang dengan penampilan yang luar biasa cantik. Terlihat perempuan itu berdiri dengan cemas dan tidak sabaran. Setelah melihat Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya, Krystal tiba-tiba merasa jijik. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu karena melihat lapisan lemak yang berkeliaran di perut Jongin, atau dua helai rambut yang mencuat keluar dari rambut Jongin, atau mungkin karena dia melihat wajah berminyak Jongin yang…

"Ayo, pergi! Makanan hampir siap." Ujar Jongin, kemudian memegang tangan Krystal. Krystal menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin, menatap dingin Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup, ya?" Jongin tertawa menggoda. "Jangan takut. Ibuku tinggal lama di desa. Dia tidak akan meminta hal-hal yang sulit bagimu. Ibuku malah senang mengetahui bahwa kau akan datang, dia sudah mengantisipasi sejak dua hari yang lalu. Bahkan, dia bangun lebih pagi hari ini untuk belanja ke pasar. Kenapa tidak−"

"Kita putus!" Potong Krystal, mantap.

Jongin pikir ia salah dengar, ia menatap Krystal meminta mengulangi perkataannya, namun tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir berlapis lipstick merah perempuan itu.

" _Just staying like this, both of us are really boring_."

"Bagaimana bisa membosankan? _I feel quite refresh_!"

Krystal tertawa getir, "Itu hanya kamu." Kemudian ia berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Namun, Jongin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Krystal, kita sudah menjalin hubungan tujuh tahun lamanya. Kau tidak bisa mengucapkan kata itu begitu saja. Setidaknya, beri aku alasan."

Krystal melihat Jongin, menganalisa. "Mungkin, ' _seven year itch_ '(I) bisa berlaku sebagai alasan…?"

" _We can scratch if it itches_!"

" _Just scratch your ass_!" Krystal memekik marah, bibir kecilnya mengucapkan sumpah serapah. "Biar kuberitahu. Jangan banyak bercanda. Mulai hari ini, kita resmi berpisah. Sekarang, kau dan aku hanyalah teman. Tidak lebih!"

"Bagaimana bisa kita putus ketika kita lebih baik untuk bersama?" Jongin mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Krystal. "Katakan padaku, bagian mana dari diriku yang mengerikan? Aku bisa berubah."

Krystal memutar bola matanya, malas. "Mana yang mengerikan? Aku hanya berharap, kau dilahirkan kembali!"

Jongin menatap Krytal tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku mecoba untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu untuk menyelamatkan harga dirimu, tetapi kau masih bertanya. Karena kau tidak pernah malu, aku akan memberitahumu tentang hal itu hari ini." Ucap Krystal tegas.

Jongin mendengarkannya dengan cermat. Ia benar-benar berniat untuk berubah.

"Katakan padaku, sejak kita bersama, berapa banyak berat badan yang kau peroleh? Kau begitu kurus saat kuliah, jadi kita cocok! Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, _sinking deeper and deeper when you walk_. Aku merasa menggandeng Tibetan Mastiff saat kita pergi _shopping_."

Jongin merasa tak adil, "Bukankah kau bilang, kau merasa tidak aman dengan laki-laki yang kurus?"

"Ya, itulah yang aku katakan…," Krystal menarik napasnya perlahan. "Sekarang aku sangat aman, kan? Sangat aman sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis. Apakah kau tahu? Beberapa hari ini, aku bermimpi ada roda ketiga diantara kita, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa saat membuka mata."

Krystal memiliki lidah yang tajam dan Jongin sudah terbiasa.

"Jika kau tidak suka akan berat badanku, aku bisa menurunkannya untukmu." Ucap Jongin tulus.

"Jangan buang-buang waktumu. Ini bukan hanya tentang beberapa kilogram. Kegemukan memang bisa dikurangi tapi kemiskinanmu benar-benar membuatku putus asa! Kau selalu membeli sesuatu yang diskon setiap kali kita belanja, kau selalu memesan kamar tanpa internet dan AC jika kita menyewa kamar. Semua teman-temanku menggunakan mobil mewah ketika berkencan, sedangkan aku masih menggunakan kereta yang penuh sesak!"

Jongin dengan penuh kesabaran membujuk Krystal, "Ada banyak kemacetan di Seoul dan harga bahan bakar sangat tinggi. Itu sangat tidak ekonomis untuk berkendara."

Krystal tersenyum sinis, "Benar. Gaji bulananmu sangatlah kecil. Biaya hidup di Seoul memang mahal, lebih tidak ekonomis untuk memiliki kekasih! Aku membantumu untuk menyimpan uang, kita harus putus!"

"Jangan lakukan itu…," Jongin memelas. "Aku tidak merasa buruk mengeluarkan uang untukmu."

"Ya, itu hanya 300.000 won. _What is there to feel bad about_? Apa gunanya lulus dari universitas ternama jika hanya bekerja sambilan, seperti mahasiswa junior. Temanku yang tidak lulus _senior high school_ saja sekarang mengendarai BMW. Jika kau tidak mampu membeli BMW, kau setidaknya membeli Hyundai."

Jongin mengambil _tissue_ dan menyeka keringat Krystal, "Jangan khawatir…Aku akan membeli mobil nanti."

"Nanti? Kau ingin membeli mobil dengan gaji payahmu itu? Rumahmu terlihat menyedihkan, dan kau masih percaya diri untuk mengundangku makan bersama. Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar miskin. Pergi sana! Beritahu ibumu bahwa kita telah berakhir!"

Krystal berbalik untuk meninggalkannya, tapi sekali lagi Jongin meraih tangan Krystal. "Apakah benar-benar tidak ada kemungkinan untuk kita bersama kembali?" Mata Jongin sekarang memerah.

Melihat keadaan Jongin yang menyedihkan seperti ini, Krystal merasa bersalah. Tidak ada perasaan yang tersisa, dia harus memutuskannya cepat atau lambat. Ketika akan berakhir kenapa ia menjadi ragu?

"Jongin, jujur, aku tidak menolakmu karena kau miskin. Aku hanya benci karena kau tidak memiliki motivasi. Sejak jita bersama, kau belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang keterlaluan. Jika kita bertengkar dan kau membentakku, setidaknya aku tidak akan bosan! Di sisi positif, kau adalah orang yang baik, sangat baik. Tapi di sisi negatif, kau pengecut! Pemalu!"

Ada batu bata di dekat tiang tempat Krystal berdiri, Jongin menatap datar batu bata itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat (II) " _blow hot and cold_ " dari sebuah novel dimana pahlawan berani menghancurkan batu bata dengan kepalanya untuk mengambil cintanya. Itu adalah cerita cinta yang menyentuh hati setiap orang.

" _I can die for you_." Jongin tiba-tiba berkata.

Krystal bahkan tidak berkedip menatapnya. Dia tertawa seolah-olah itu adalah lelucon. "Jangan mati untukku, jika kau memangkas lenganmu, aku akan berhutang pada Tuhan!"

Jongin gemetar berjalan menuju tiang listrik. Dia membungkuk dan mengambil batu bata disana. Kedua tangannya gemetar. Dengan pegangan yang mantap, ia berpaling ke Krystal dengan bibir gemetar.

"Aku…Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya. Jangan menyesal!"

Krystal melihat kearahnya penasaran, tidak menganggapnya serius dan kemudian berjalan pergi.

 _BANG!_

Krystal berhenti seketika dan berbalik. Wajahnya pucat dan menatap horror. Jongin berbaring di tanah. Tubuhnya gemetar dan dahinya berlumuran darah.

"Jongin…, Kim Jongin…, kau tak bisa menakut-nakutiku!" Krystal mengguncang tubuh Jongin brutal, namun Jongin tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Tolong! Seseorang bunuh diri!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terbangun dan ia menyadari bahwa ia berbaring di sebuah klinik. Seorang dokter berdiri disampingnya dan mensterilkan peralatan medis. Rupanya, dokter mendengar Jongin yang meringis. Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum lembut, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih sempurnanya. "Sudah bangun?"

Jongin kemudian menyadari bahwa dokter itu cukup tampan dan manis. "Siapa yang mengantarku kesini?"

Baekhyun berbalik. Dia menempatkan peralatan dan berkata, "Kekasihmu dan dua pemuda lainnya yang membawamu kesini. Dia secara khusus mengatakan kepadaku untuk memberikan obat yang paling mahal."

Jongin tersenyum setelah ia mendengar Baekhyun. Dengan senyum tak terlihat, dokter berjalan di depannya dan menyerahkan segelas air dan obat. Setelah ia minum obat, ia mulai mencari Krystal.

"Dia pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana kau menyakiti dahimu?"

"Batu bata…" kata Jongin bangga.

"Kau berkelahi dengan orang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tidak. Kekasihku ingin putus, jadi aku memecahkan batu bata dengan kepalaku untuk menghentikannya." Kemudian, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Krystal. Jongin senang karena Krystal mau datang ke rumahnya. Namun, kebahagiaannya tidak berlangsung lama karena Baekhyun mengatakan kepadanya bahwa lukanya akan mengambil setidaknya dua bulan untuk sembuh.

"Kenapa dia ingin putus denganmu?"

"Aku terlalu gemuk." Kemudian, ia melemparkan dompetnya ke Baekhyun menunjukkan fotonya dengan Krystal ketika dia masih mahasiswa baru. Baekhyun menatapnya. Dia merasa cukup bersimpati kepada Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lihat saja dirimu. Kau memiliki sepasang mata besar yang indah, kulitmu yang hitam juga termasuk eksotis. Manfaatkanlah waktu ini untuk menurunkan berat badan karena lukamu akan memakan waktu dua bulan untuk sembuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or DELETE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

(I) ' _seven years itch'_ – istilah psikologis; hubungan akan mengalami penurunan setelah tujuh tahun berhubungan atau pernikahan.

(II) ' _blow hot and cold_ ' adalah sebuah _idiom_ – berarti untuk mengubah keputusan seseorang atau menipu orang lain dengan memainkan sebuah trik.

Hai readers… Shtpnk kembali lagi hihi ternyata semuanya minta sequel dari Baby Proposal, tapi shtpnk masih bingung mau lanjutin atau engga. Karena Babpros sendiri kan punya hak cipta, aku takutnya melanggar hak cipta dari novel itu. Walaupun shtpnk gak bermaksud, tapi kan mana tau ada orang yang menyalah artikan apresiasi shtpnk akan novel itu. Shtpnk juga mau nanya nih, para readers sebenernya mau dibales review nya satu persatu atau gapapa dibiarkan saja terbengkalai? Hehe

Shtpnk membawa ff baru tentang Hunkai. Di chapter ini memang belum ketemu Sehun, mungkin juga boring. Mohon maaf juga karena karakter mereka yang melenceng banget dari aslinya. Tapi bener deh, web-series nya itu epic banget hehe yang main Wang Qing sama Feng Jian Yu, aku termasuk shiper QingYu. Counterattack sendiri udah BL novel, terus dibuat web-seriesnya. Kalian harus nonton di youtube hihi seru abis! Di dunia nyata juga mereka unyu banget, beda sama karakter mereka di Counterattack. Di kesehariannya, Wang Qing itu ngejar-ngejar Jian Yu buat jadi pacarnya, tapi Jian Yu belum siap menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki hihi


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Selama dua bulan, Jongin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Krystal. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui telepon. Seperti yang Jongin janjikan, ia telah kooperatif menjalankan pengobatan. Dia bertekad untuk menurunkan berat badan, bahkan ia tidak menggunakan ponsel karena takut radiasi akan mempengaruhi proses penyembuhan lukanya. Alhasil, Jongin sudah kehilangan dua puluh kilogram.

Hari ini, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah danau di taman, dimana Jongin tidak akan menemukan batu bata untuk melakukan aksi seperti dua bulan lalu.

Jongin datang lebih awal dan berdiri di tepi danau. Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan penampilan cerobohnya yang lalu. Krystal terkejut setelah melihatnya. "Bagaimana kau kehilangan berat badanmu?"

"Kemarin kau bilang bahwa aku gemuk, jadi aku telah mencoba menurunkan berat badanku sejak saat itu. Meskipun belum mencapai standar yang kuinginkan, aku akan terus berusaha keras." Jongin menatap Krystal, namun perempuan itu menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar. "Kau bilang kali ini akan memikirkannya lagi."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya… Kita berakhir."

Meskipun Jongin sudah dua kali mendengar kata-kata itu, hati Jongin masih terasa sakit.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang aku gemuk, jadi aku langsung pergi untuk menurunkan berat badan. Apa lagi yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Dengan kasar, Krystal berkata, "Kim Jongin! Aku bilang, ini bukan sesuatu tentang beberapa pon kilogram daging. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku ingin melanjutkan hidupku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi istri dan ibu muda yang berbelanja di supermarket dengan kualitas rendahan dan membeli barang-barang yang murahan!"

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan milik negara, tapi mereka sudah memiliki banyak orang di perusahaan. Upahku memang tidak besar, tapi beberapa tahun kedepan upahku akan naik menjadi beberapa juta."

" _Wow_ …juta? Sudahlah, kita berakhir sekarang." Mata Krystal berkedut, "Kau tidak akan melakukan trik bodohmu itu, kan? Lagipula, kau tidak akan menemukan batu bata di taman ini."

Tanpa diduga, Jongin tersenyum aneh. "Kali ini… bukan batu bata." Kemudian, ia berbalik dan berjalan ke belakang mereka. Ia menarik paksa ubin yang terlihat mencuat keluar dari tempatnya.

Kemudian, Jongin memecahkan ubin itu tepat di tempatnya mengambil ubin itu.

"Kim Jongin! Kau bukan manusia!" Teriak Krystal panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melihat dua orang yang familiar mendekati kliniknya. _Kembali kesini begitu cepat?_ Batinnya. Kali ini Krystal lebih terlihat marah dari pada khawatir. Dia langsung mendorong Jongin dan berbalik meninggalkan klinik.

" _Dude_ , apakah kau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Jongin menjelaskan, "Dia ingin putus denganku."

Setelah membersihkan luka, Baekhyun memberikan obat peredam rasa nyeri. "Kali ini, apa itu?"

"Aku pelit dan miskin." Baekhyun tertawa. "Katakanlah, apakah aku pelit? Aku hanya bekerja selama dua tahun. Upahku sangat rendah tapi dia terlalu menuntut. Aku memberikan segalanya yang ia inginkan."

"Aku pikir, kau dan pacarmu memang harus putus." Jongin menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dari seorang wanita seperti dia!"

Jongin dengan cepat langsung menggeleng brutal sampai lukanya mengeluarkan darah lagi. Jongin meringis."Dokter, kali ini berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sembuh?"

"Kali ini tidak terlalu parah. Mungkin butuh satu bulan untuk penyembuhan."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Aku terlahir dari keluarga sederhana. Aku memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan, mereka sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Ibu dan Ayah sekarang adalah tanggung jawabku. Ayahku sakit dan diharuskan istirahat di rumah. Ibuku bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Aku adalah anak yang cukup hebat. Aku selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolah dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke universitas ternama. Aku terus mencari uang untuk membantu ayah dan ibu, tapi beberapa hari kemarin aku dipecat dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Jadinya aku bekerja serabutan disana-sini."

Baekhyun ikut menghela napas. "Setelah dia meminta putus denganku, kurasa hidupku telah berakhir. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Lanjut Jongin lirih.

"Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau paksakan. Jika hubungan ini tidak berhasil, orang lain akan datang dan bisa jadi orang itu akan menjadi satu denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun bijaksana.

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu." Jongin masih kekeuh.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin kesal, "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

"Aku pikir, manusia itu tidak rumit. Kadang-kadang dua orang putus, tapi mereka mungkin dapat kembali bersama-sama lagi…" ucap Jongin lirih.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas lirih. "Kali ini, kau akan melakukan apa? Ingin memohonnya kembali ke pelukanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" ucap Jongin melas.

"Mmm… bagaimana jika kau mencoba membuka usaha? Itu cukup untuk membangkitkan kepercayaan dirimu. Mungkin dengan itu, penghasilanmu juga akan bertambah dan pacarmu akan kembali." Tawar Baekhyun antusias.

"Tapi…apa yang akan aku usahakan?"

"Bagaimana jika bubur. Itu mudah untuk dibuat. Jika kau menjualnya di malam hari, aku yakin akan sangat laku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Tapi…aku tidak memiliki modal yang cukup…" Ujar Jongin lirih.

"Tenang, _dude_ …aku siap sedia membantumu!" Ucap Baekhyun tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah seminggu penuh Jongin bereksperimen dengan buburnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menjualnya di pinggir jalan pasar malam dengan gerobak buatannya sendiri. Seminggu ini dan setelahnya, Jongin akan bekerja untuk Baekhyun di klinik dan tinggal disana. Malam ini, permulaan yang cukup baik untuk usahanya. Bubur yang dijualnya sudah setengah habis.

"Hei!" ujar seorang lelaki memanggil Jongin.

Jongin mendongak dan melihat ada dua orang yang berpakaian sedikit formal, terlihat seperti polisi jalanan. Yang satu sudah paruh baya, yang satu lagi masih muda, terlihat begitu tampan. Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa kalian ingin membeli buburku? Ahh…tidak. Kalian cukup memakannya, tidak usah membayar." Ucap Jongin yakin.

Kedua lelaki itu tertawa meremehkan Jongin. Lelaki paruh baya yang memanggil Jongin tadi, menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya pada bubur dagangan Jongin. Sontak hal itu membuat Jongin marah. Jongin menatap nyalang pada lelaki itu.

"Kau berani melihatku seperti itu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu. "Kau melakukan perdagangan illegal! Apa kau membayar sewa untuk berdagang disini?" Jongin tidak tahan, ia mengambil panci buburnya dengan amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. "Apa kau−" lelaki yang berbicara itu segera menunduk saat melihat Jongin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan isi panci kearahnya.

Sialnya, bubur itu mengenai rekan kerjanya yang berdiri di belakang lelaki paruh baya yang memarahinya tadi. Sesaat, keadaan hening. Refleks, Jongin langsung berlari kedalam gang, meninggalkan gerobak dagangannya. Lelaki paruh baya tadi segera mengejar. Disusul dengan lelaki muda yang terkena tumpahan bubur tadi. Terlihat dari mukanya yang menahan marah.

Jongin terus mengerahkan tenaganya untuk berlari. Sialnya, ia tersandung batu bata yang bercecer di tanah. Lelaki paruh baya tadi sudah berhenti dihadapannya. Segera Jongin mengambil batu bata dan memecahkannya menggunakan kepalanya.

Hal itu membuat lelaki paruh baya terkejut, diam mematung. Kesempatan itu digunakan Jongin untuk kabur.

Lelaki yang lebih muda baru tiba setelah Jongin tidak terlihat. "Sial! Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, kupastikan dia menjerit dibawahku!" ujarnya marah.

"Dia bukan manusia…" Ucap lelaki paruh baya itu lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di waktu yang sama, terlihat dua orang lelaki sedang mengendarai mobil melintasi pasar malam.

"Eh…, bukankah itu Sehun?" ucap lelaki di sebelah kemudi sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan yang memperlihatkan dua orang yang tengah adu mulut dengan seorang pedagang. "Hentikan mobilnya!" perintah lelaki itu pada bawahannya.

"Iya, itu benar Sehun!" ucapnya meyakinkan diri. " _Wow_! Berani sekali pedagang itu. Apakah ia tidak tahu siapa itu Sehun?" lanjut lelaki itu setelah melihat kejadian salah sasaran pelemparan bubur.

"Ikuti pedagang itu!" Perintahnya setelah melihat pedagang tadi berlari memasuki gang yang cukup besar untuk dilintasi mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki klinik. Membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dari kursinya.

"Ada dua orang polisi yang mengejarku! Jika mereka mencariku, tolong bilang aku tidak disini!" Ujar Jongin sambil memasuki klinik lebih dalam.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya heran dan khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di klinik, Chanyeol begitu terpesona dengan dokter yang ada dihadapannya. Keinginannya yang semula ingin menggoda pedagang tadi malah teralihkan pada dokter muda dihadapannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, "Dokter…" Dia melihat Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ke telapak kaki. Dia tidak sabar untuk menanggalkan pakaian dokter itu dan bercinta sepuasnya.

Baekhyun tampak acuh tak acuh pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang salah?" Chanyeol membungkuk hingga ujung hidungnya bertemu dengan ujung hidung Baekhyun.

" _Guess_ …"

Baekhyun dengan hati-hati membuka bibirnya, "Silakan pergi ke rumah sakit _ginekologi_ untuk penyakit _ginekologi_. Pergi keluar, belok kiri sekitar 30 meter dan ambil jalur kedua untuk pergi langsung kesana."

"Kau tampak benar-benar tampan…" Chanyeol berkata sembarang, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Silakan pergi ke Seoul Hospital untuk _oftalmologi_ (mata)." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kau suka pria, kan?"

"Penyakit mental silakan pergi ke Peter's Gangnam Hospital untuk pengobatan."

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada Chanyeol. Terasa jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak semakin cepat. "Bagaimana jika itu penyakit jantung?"

Baekhyun berkata dingin, "Silakan hubungin 911."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menunduk. Memperhatikan papan nama di meja kerja Baekhyun. "Byun…Baek…Hyun… Aku akan mengingatnya…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tiba di rumahnya. Bubur yang ada di pakaiannya telah mengeras, menempel seperti lem. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa mual. Dia melepas pakaiannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia berencana untuk membilas rambutnya dari bubur yang telah mengeras.

Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan. Namun, bubur itu masih menempel di rambutnya. _Shit! Bubur itu menggunakan banyak pengental makanan!_ Makinya dalam hati.

Sehun menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke salon dan memperbaiki rambutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan dengan santai menuju klinik Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil BMW berhenti di sampingnya. Kaca mobil terbuka dan muncullah Krystal yang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Hai, Jongin…Mau kemana? Kenapa jalan kaki?" ujar Krystal. "Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" tawar Krystal dengan senyum mengejek.

"Jika kau mau memamerkan pacar baru dan kekayaan barumu, enyahlah dari hadapanku! Aku tidak butuh tumpangan!" Ucap Jongin emosi.

"Huh, bahkan saat kau miskin saja kau tetap sombong! _Let's go, honey_ …" Akhirnya mobil melaju dari hadapan Jongin dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sungguh, hal ini membuatnya jengah. Jongin mengayunkan tangannya ke batang pohon disampingnya. Menonjoknya cukup keras hingga membuat tangannya penuh luka sayatan dan lebam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk bersila di tempat tidur tunggal di klinik, tempatnya tidur. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan perlahan menghembuskannya sambil bergumam.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan ganggu." Jongin menepis tangan Baekhyun di kepalanya. "Aku bermeditasi. Aku ingin meningkatkan keseimbangan emosiku."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Jongin, melihat memar di tangannya. Baekhyun tahu Jongin tidak mau diganggu, tapi luka ini harus diobati. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun mengobati tanpa banyak bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin berjualan lagi…" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menatapnya. "Merasa bahwa kau tidak memiliki martabat? Tidak ada status sosial? Hal ini kalah dengan pekerjaan kau yang sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Jongin mendesah. "Jika begini terus, aku akan merugi. Kemarin aku telah kehilangan gerobak beserta peralatan yang lain."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Ucap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Pertunjukan jalanan." Baekhyun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. "Aku telah memikirkannya. Hal ini tidak membutuhkan modal yang besar. Pertunjukkan jalanan hanya mengandalkan keterampilan. Hal ini tergantung pada upaya mendapatkan uang."

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Apa yang ingin kau 'jual'?"

"Kepala besiku, tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daerah Myeondong menjadi pilihan Jongin untuk memulai atraksi. _Tape recorder_ kuno memutar dengan volume maksimum, menghasilkan suara keras. Dengan topeng Lee Min Ho yang ia beli di jalan, ia memulai atraksi dengan kerubungan orang banyak. Ia mulai memecahkan batu bata pertama dengan kepalanya. Orang-orang antusias dengan atraksinya, uang kembali mengisi topi kecil yang terletak di depan Jongin.

Namun sial baginya, Jongin tertangkap oleh dua polisi ditengah atraksi ilegalnya. Ia dibawa oleh kedua polisi itu.

Sesampainya di kantor polisi. Topeng Lee Min Ho itu dilepas paksa oleh salah satu polisi. Polisi itu terkejut.

"Lagi-lagi kau!" Pekik Sehun marah.

Sehun kemudian mengambil formulir. "Nama?"

"Apakah penting?" Sehun memicingkan matanya dan menatap nyalang ke arah Jongin. _Anak ini benar-benar berani._ Batinnya.

"Seks ( _gender_ )?" Tanya Sehun samar-samar.

"Apakah penting?" Sehun tertawa, kali ini benar-benar tertawa.

"Seks tidak penting?" Tiba-tiba, Sehun berdiri, mengambil gunting di sebelahnya. Ia bermain dan mengayunkan gunting itu dengan jemarinya. "Karena kau tidak peduli, bagaimana jika kubantu untuk memotongnya?" Sehun melirik selangkangan Jongin. Segera, Jongin menutup selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan. "Jadi, jika kutanya tentang identitasmu, kau bisa menjawabnya dengan lebih diplomatis!"

Jongin dengan cekatan mengeluarkan ID dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Kim Jongin?"

Jongin duduk diam di kursi dan tetap acuh pada Sehun. Jongin menjadi lebih arogan dihadapan Sehun. Sehun pikir Jongin adalah orang yang sangat menarik, jadi ia membuka berkas Jongin dan menemukan bahwa Jongin lulus di universitas bergengsi. Kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Jongin. Memang, Jongin memiliki aura (I) _'either burst in silence, or die in silence'._

"Kenapa kau melemparkan bubur kepadaku?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin terkejut, "Itu…kau?" Polisi ini terlihat berbeda dari ingatannya.

Ekspresi Sehun berubah-ubah. Dia menyadari bahwa Jongin memiliki hati yang dingin dan ia terus mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun harus menasihati Jongin dengan cara ekstrim, sampai tingkat tidak takut mati.

"Tidak ada alasan… _just want to splash you_."

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Jongin, tangannya masih memainkan gunting. Jongin mengepalkan tinjunya, matanya menatap Sehun. Sehun meraih rambut Jongin, membuatnya mendongak ke arahnya. Membuat emosi Jongin meledak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun terus mengangkat gunting hingga di atas kepala Jongin dan memotong rambut Jongin.

"Eh?" Jongin terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa memotong rambutku?"

 _Memotong? Kau berlebihan, bodoh! Aku hanya membantu merapihkan rambutmu!_ Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pulanglah." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun bingung, "Kau benar-benar menginginkan aku pergi?"

"Lenyaplah dari hadapanku dalam semenit."

Jongin bergegas keluar kantor polisi itu. Sesaat setelah Jongin pergi, lelaki paruh baya menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?"

Sehun bertanya balik, " _So_?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu tertawa canggung, "Aku dengar bahwa kau memiliki cara unik untuk membuat kapok seseorang, aku tidak sabar melihatnya."

Sehun mengeluarkan rokok, memetikkan api dan mulai menghisapnya, ia bahkan tidak memedulikan lelaki paruh baya itu.

" _I usually don't mess with honest people_."

" _He is honest_?" lelaki paruh baya itu kesal, " _he dared to throw porridge at you_."

Sehun malas meladeni lelaki paruh baya itu. Ia berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar kantornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

(I) ' _either burst in silence, or die in silence'_ ini adalah idiom – artinya adalah orang ini memiliki kepribadian yang luar bisa (dia akan patuh akan apapun yang kau perintahkan) tapi jika dia marah atau kecewa dia akan menjadi sangat kuat.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Baekhyun baru saja membersihkan kliniknya. Di lantai yang bersih, sepasang jejak sepatu terlihat begitu mencolok. Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap dingin seseorang di depannya. Chanyeol memperlihatkan senyum mautnya yang mampu membuat Baekhyun jijik.

Hari ini, Chanyeol khusus datang ke klinik untuk melecehkan Baekhyun. Setelah seminggu yang lalu dia berbincang-bincang kecil dengan Baekhyun, dia hampir setiap waktu mampir ke klinik. Jika ada orang yang sakit di pinggir jalan, ia akan sukarela mengantarkannya ke klinik Baekhyun demi melihat dokter itu.

Cacian maki dan sikap Baekhyun yang terus menolaknya tidak pernah membuat Chanyeol bosan. Malah, Chanyeol merasa terangsang dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Dokter Baekhyun, aku memiliki penyakit yang sangat serius." Baekhyun tidak menanggapi Chanyeol. Dia mengambil pel dan menggosoknya kasar di lantai bekas injakan Chanyeol.

Keadaan Baekhyun yang membungkuk, tidak sengaja memperlihatkan bokongnya yang berisi. Hal itu membuat mata Chanyeol terbeliak. Ingin sekali ia menggendong Baekhyun masuk ke mobilnya dan melakukan seks sepuasnya. Bokong itu bergoyang mengikuti arah Baekhyun mengepel, seakan-akan menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tahan, segera ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, membiarkan tubuhnya menempel pada punggung Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ssi, apa yang kau gunakan untuk mencuci bajumu? Kenapa begitu harum?" Chanyeol dengan berani menghirup harum Baekhyun tepat pada perpotongan leher lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun mulai kesal. Dia segera berbalik dan melayangkan tinju ke arah Chanyeol tepat di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menghindar dan membiarkan Baekhyun memukul sepuasnya. Kemudian, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat seksual luka di sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bergairah.

Baekhyun hendak melayangkan tinjunya lagi, dengan tegas Chanyeol menghalaunya. "Jika kau memeriksaku, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan beralih ke meja kerjanya. "Bagian mana yang tidak nyaman?" Ucap Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah seriusnya, "Kemarin, aku melepaskan celanaku dan menemukan bola kembarku ( _testis_ ), yang satu besar dan satunya kecil. Perbedaan itu sangat signifikan. Katakan, apakah aku mengalami sakit yang parah, atau terjadi kesalahan pada mataku? Baekhyun-ssi, aku akan melepaskan celanaku, maukah kau melihatnya? Lihat apakah bolaku sama besar…" Chanyeol menatap langsung pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak marah, dengan tenang ia mengambil dua pil. "Keduanya tidak sama besar?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan mata Anda." Baekhyun segera mendiagnosis.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan organku." Chanyeol pura-pura khawatir, "Kenapa kau tidak membantuku untuk mengobatinya, Baekhyun-ssi? Aku butuh tangan terampilmu…" Ia menuntun tangan Baekhyun ke arah selangkangannya, "…untuk membantuku memanjakannya."

"Tidak perlu melakukan itu." Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu klinik terbuka, menampilkan Jongin dengan wajah merengut kesal. Ia melihat Jongin yang rambutnya sedikit berbeda.

"Kenapa kau mencukur rambutmu?" Jongin tidak menjawab dan terus melengos ke arah kamarnya.

Baekhyun hendak menyusul karena penasaran, namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Chanyeol. "Hei, urusi dulu selangkanganku…" ucap Chanyeol memelas.

Baekhyun menghela napas malas, "Urusilah dirimu sendiri. Cari saja lelaki lain untuk memanjakan penismu." Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jongin dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke club. Menghilangkan segala kepenatannya. Ia kesal dengan ayahnya yang memindahkannya ke divisi kepolisian di salah satu daerah terpencil. Ayahnya mengira bahwa kejadian ia terguyur bubur adalah karena ia membuat onar. Ayahnya tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mau di bantah.

Ayahnya juga mengancam akan menelantarkan ular-ular peliharaannya jika ia berani membantah. Sehun adalah orang yang sangat menggemari ular dan melakukan seks bebas dengan wanita cantik juga pria manis. Setelah tahun lalu ia ketahuan sedang melakukan seks dengan seorang lelaki, ayahnya marah besar dan mengancam Sehun habis-habisan.

Jadilah sekarang Sehun harus bekerja di kepolisian, melanjutkan jejak ayahnya yang sudah menjadi petinggi negara.

Sehun menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa favoritenya. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan musik di club itu. Merasa ada seseorang yang menduduki sofa tepat di sebelahnya, Sehun membuka mata dan menatap datar seorang perempuan dengan pakaian super minim bewarna merah dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Oh Sehun, _playboy_ nomor satu di Seoul, sendirian di club ini?" Tanya perempuan itu. Sehun hanya menatap datar perempuan itu, tidak berniat menanggapinya. "Namaku Krystal…Katakan, apakah aku cukup cantik untuk menemanimu?"

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Cukup manis untuk memuaskan penisku malam ini."

Segera, Sehun memeluk Krystal dan membawanya ke luar club untuk melakukan seks. Krystal dapat ia manfaatkan menjadi pacar bohongannya untuk mendapatkan ular-ular kesayangannya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di klinik, Jongin menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang hampir setiap hari datang ke klinik. Lelaki itu sangat tinggi, memiliki telinga yang aneh dan selalu tersenyum mesum, Park Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah buru-buru untuk mendapatkan perawatan, selalu memilih yang paling akhir, dan selalu mendahulukan pasien lainnya. Duduk di pojokan dengan rokok yang menyala dan selalu mengintai Baekhyun dengan matanya setiap bekerja.

Saat Jongin mencuci tangannya di kamar mandi, dia mendengar Baekhyun berbicara kepada Chanyeol.

"Jika aku menanggapi godaanmu, maka usahamu akan sia-sia. _No fun_!"

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari klinik, Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Selalu datang ke klinik…"

"Gangguan otak!"

Jongin diam seketika, lalu ia bertanya, "Baek-hyung, berapa umurmu?"

"29."

" _You don't have a girlfriend_?"

" _Never have one_." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Tidak mungkin!" Jongin terkejut, "Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, kau belum pernah mendapatkan perempuan? Lalu, darimana datangnya nasihat-nasihat percintaanmu itu? _Self taught_?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin tenang. "Aku menyukai pria."

Jongin diam kaku, seperti tersambar petir. Ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jongin syok.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Jongin. " _So_? Menyesal berada di dekatku?"

Dengan cepat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Ini begitu membingungkan."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Jongin meletakkan dagunya di atas meja kerja Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Jongin telah berubah. Dulu, muka Jongin penuh dengan lemak dan jerawat, wajahnya begitu kusam. Sekarang, Jongin terlihat lebih bersih, wajahnya saat ini bisa dikatakan tampan. Postur tubuhnya juga menjadi _hot_ , apalagi di tambah dengan kulit tannya yang eksotis.

"Apa yang menarik dari laki-laki? Kau memiliki anggota tubuh yang sama dengannya. Dada yang bidang dan tegap, suara yang berat. Perempuan jauh lebih baik, punya payudara dan bokong, dan terasa pas dimanapun kau menyentuhnya. Selain itu, bagaimana kau menuntaskan kebutuhan fisikmu? Dengan laki-laki kau tidak bisa… _you know_."

Baekhyun bertanya, "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Lelaki tidak mempunyai lubang untuk dimasuki seperti _vagina_! Dimana kau menusuknya?"

Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya untuk menunjukkan pada Jongin, mengepalkan tinju, membuka sedikit celah di pusat tinju, tersirat bahwa itu adalah bokong. Jari telunjuk kanannya menembus celah itu.

Jongin terkejut, "Setelah bercinta, bokong tidak akan mengalami 'kebocoran'?"

Baekhyun tertawa dan memukul meja brutal, "Ahh, _everytime you push out your feces, the anus does not close_?" Baekhyun mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. " _The main point is the shit did not go in and out, tossing it back and forth, right_?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak, " _Wait_! _Stop it_! _Let's change the topic_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sehun mendapatkan libur, dia menghabiskan waktunya di club malam. Tanpa di duga, ia menabrak seorang laki-laki saat hendak memasuki club. Ternyata dia adalah Kris, teman baiknya saat berada di sekolah dulu. Hubungan mereka mulai renggang setelah kelulusan karena Kris yang harus pindah ke Canada.

Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan reuni kecil-kecilan dengan Kris.

"Bagaimana ayahmu dapat menempatkanmu di kepolisian?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

Sehun menjawab acuh, " _Look like I'm an eyesore_."

"Oh… _Right_! Dimana Chanyeol sekarang? Kudengar, hubunganmu dengannya masih tetap kuat sampai sekarang."

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, mata Sehun berubah menjadi gelap. Suasana di sekitar Sehun berubah menjadi gelap, Kris tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun dan terus bertanya tentang Chanyeol.

"Aku ingat saat sekolah, kau dan Chanyeol selalu menempel, kalian berdua sudah seperti anak kembar, bergantian pacar satu sama lain, terlepas dari apa yang menjadi milikmu dan miliknya. Kemudian, Luhan datang ke sekolah kita, dia jadi sering bergabung dengan kalian. Luhan sangat tenang dan suka bermain dengan ular. Dia sering menyembunyikan ular di lengan seragamnya. Oh ya, kemana Luhan pergi? Sejak kelulusan, aku belum melihatnya lagi…" ujar Kris panjang lebar.

Mata Sehun sudah berubah menjadi hitam gelap, ia benar-benar ingin menjahit mulut Kris saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi polisi lalu lintas?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggeram.

Kris tercekat. "Tentang itu…"

"Aku akan melatihmu akhir tahun ini." Sehun bangkit berdiri, kemudian mencengkeram sisi leher Kris dengan keras, dan dia melangkah keluar dari club.

Kris pikir, lehernya sudah remuk tak terbentuk. Rasanya begitu sakit. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menegakkan kepalanya lagi.

Saat Sehun sudah keluar dari club, ia mengambil rokok dan menyulutkan api. Ia mulai menghirup rokoknya dan melangkah menuju mobil mewahnya.

Ia menangkap sosok Krystal dengan pakaian yang begitu minim dan transparan berdiri di sisi mobilnya. Terlihat perempuan itu sedang menunggunya.

Krystal telah merindukan Sehun setengah bulan ini, selalu memikirkan lelaki itu saat tiduran dan menatap sendu pintu rumahnya, saat ingin makan, saat ingin tidur, dia terus menginginkan Sehun…Krystal pikir ia sudah tidak normal, ia tidak pernah terikat dengan lelaki seperti ini. Sehun sudah menjadi obsesi baru baginya. Ia mwnginginkan Sehun malam ini.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan Krystal.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia hidup, ia dengan mudah dapat mengenali orang, siapa yang ingin menggodanya, siapa yang ingin bercinta dengannya. Sehun dapat menebaknya dengan sekali lirikan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sehun bertanya.

Krystal hampir berteriak girang, namun segera ia kendalikan.

"Kau masih mengingatku?"

Sehun menatap Krystal dalam. Krystal memindahkan tangannya dari kalung berliannya menuju tali bra, turun mengikuti alur tali itu.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai pakaian yang transparan?" tanya Sehun.

Krystal mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun, kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun, "Tentu saja aku kedinginan, karena aku berdiri di luar."

Sehun terus terang mengatakan pada Krystal, "Di dalam mobil ada ularku."

Krystal terkejut. Tidak mungkin usahanya untuk menemui Sehun selama akhir-akhir ini akan lenyap begitu saja. setelah berpikir keras, ia kemudian menarik tangan Sehun dan berkata, "Aku juga menyukai ular."

Sehun membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan mendorong Krystal memasuki mobilnya.

Krystal mengira bahwa ular Sehun berada didalam kotak kaca, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ular itu akan menggeliat tepat di sebelahnya. Ular itu perlahan mendekat kearah Krystal dan mulai naik kepangkuannya. Krystal merinding saat merasakan sisik ular itu menyentuh kulit di pahanya yang terbuka.

Sehun sangat tenang berada di kursi kemudi, dan bersiap untuk menuju apartemennya.

Krystal memberanikan diri membelai ular itu, dengan senyum canggungnya berkata, " _Really cute, I love it_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul delapan pagi, Jongin sudah mengendarai mobil sewaannya untuk mengambil obat yang di perlukan Baekhyun di kliniknya dari Seoul Hospital. Sial baginya, di depan terlihat beberapa polisi berjaga menertibkan lalu lintas.

Jongin berhenti saat mobil-mobil di depannya juga berhenti menunggu lampu merah. Beberapa polisi di depan membuat Jongin gugup karena ia belum mendapatkan ijin mengendarai. Karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jongin terkejut saat mendengar klakson yang brutal dari belakangnya. Menandakan lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

Buru-buru ia menancap gas. Sesampainya di depan, ia di hadang oleh seorang polisi yang familiar.

 _Fuck_! _No way_! _Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat mirip?_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya, "Kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat?" Jongin protes.

Polisi lain menunjuk ke belakang Jongin dan berkata, "Kau menerobos lampu merah."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku dan mobil di depanku berjalan bersama-sama!"

Seketika terdengar teriakan, "Dia menerobos lampu merah!"

Dia melihat lurus ke depan dan menatap seorang lelaki dengan mobil yang di hadang beberapa polisi lalu lintas. Ternyata lelaki itu yang ada di depannya tadi.

 _Sial! Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?_ Maki Jongin dalam hati. Jongin mempunyai masalah dalam membedakan warna, dia buta warna.

"Kenapa kau mengendarai tanpa melihat _traffic light_ tapi melihat mobil lainnya?" Ujar sang polisi. "Apakah kau mabuk?" tanyanya lagi. "Keluarlah dan berikan tanda pengemudimu."

Jongin turun dari mobilnya. Seketika Jongin diam membeku. Dia melihat ruang yang cukup lebar di depannya, polisi tadi sudah berjalan menjauh. Segera Jongin manfaatkan untuk kabur. Namun saat berbalik, ia mendapati Sehun berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Sehun segera mencengkeram erat pundak Jongin.

"Sehun! Kau yang mengurusnya!" Teriak polisi yang tadi mengomelinya. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sehun-ssi, tolonglah lepaskan aku sekali ini saja. Tadi aku benar-benar melihat lampu masih kuning. _Please_ …" Jongin memelas pada Sehun yang masih menyeretnya ke kantor polisi.

"Hukuman yang ringan atau berat?" Tanya Sehun santai kepada Jongin.

 _Aku harus memilih hukuman untuk kesalahanku sendiri? Siapa sebenarnya yang polisi disini?_ Gerutu Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun untuk menghukumnya. Apa pun yang diminta lelaki itu pasti tidaklah mudah.

Setelah menjalani hukuman, tiba-tiba Krystal datang ke kantor Sehun.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Sehun bertanya sembarang.

Krystal menjawab, "Aku takut kau terlalu kelelahan dalam bekerja dan lupa untuk makan."

Jongin terkejut, segera ia menoleh dan mendapatkan Krystal sedang memeluk mesra lengan Sehun dan mencuri ciuman tepat di bibir Sehun.

Sekarang ia tahu, kenapa Sehun selalu membuat hidupnya terasa semakin sulit.

 _I'm not a man if I don't take revenge!_ Kata Jongin penuh semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Mohon maaf karena shtpnk belum bisa memenuhi kemauan readers untuk update asap kayak babpros kemarin. Novel dan web-series nya jauh berbeda, jadi shtpnk harus edit lagi. Juga translate-annya masih cukup sulit untuk dibahasa-Indonesiakan hehe mohon pengertian jika ada salah-salah. Shtpnk janji buat update setiap hari.

Untuk review, Shtpnk ga janji untuk bales satu-satu. tapi tetep shtpnk baca kok hehe kalau readers butuh banget di bales sama shtpnk, kalian bisa pm aja hehe Xie xie ~


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sebuah pena dengan lincah menari-nari di jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun melipat kakinya dan bersenandung senang. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak mendengar kata "Aku ingin bertemu dokter" dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya menyerah.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan aura yang gelap memenuhi ruangan klinik. Ia berbalik dan terkejut menatap Jongin. Jongin memasuki klinik dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, perlahan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras.

Baekhyun sedikit khawatir kali ini. Setiap Jongin pulang ke klinik, ia pasti melakukan beberapa kesalahan, dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Sudah dua jam Jongin mengurung diri di kamar. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin perlahan. "Kkamjong, ada apa? Keluarlah, mari kita bicara."

Tidak ada respon.

"Jangan sedih! Keluarlah cepat! Tidak apa menangis, lalu tegaklah kembali!" Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir kali ini.

Jongin berkata lirih, "Tidak apa-apa."

 _Pasti ada apa-apa!_ Ujar Baekhyun kesal dalam hati. Baekhyun ingat bahwa ia memiliki kunci cadangan semua ruangan di klinik ini. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil kunci itu dan berniat membuka pintu.

"Dokter Baekhyun, cepatlah kesini dan bantu kami untuk menghentikan luka _hyungnim_. Lengannya terluka oleh pecahan beling!" teriak Chen, suruhan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak dan bertanya, "Dimana dia?"

Sosok yang familiar tiba-tiba muncul di pintu klinik Baekhyun, sosok yang tinggi dengan telinga lebarnya, melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyum hangat dan tebar pesonanya. Selain itu, tangannya berdarah, sebelah tangannya memegang luka itu saat darah mengucur dengan deras. Seketika, bau amis darah memenuhi ruangan klinik.

Baekhyun berdiri diam, dia terkejut dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

Chen menyadarkan Baekhyun dan berkata, "Aku bilang, Dokter Baekhyun, cepat tolong dia! Itu darah sungguhan, kau tidak menyembuhkannya dan membiarkannya mati?" Lalu Chen meletakkan segepok uang di atas meja kerja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berjalan ke meja peralatan medis dan menyiapkan beberapa alat medis.

Chen berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol, "Apa yang kubilang? Sekarang, siapa yang tidak membutuhkan uang? Kau tetap memperlakukannya seperti berlian."

Chanyeol tidak merespon, dia sibuk menekan lukanya.

"Masuklah ke ruangan dan berbaringlah, bersiaplah untuk disuntik." Ucap Baekhyun tenang.

Chen segera menuntun Chanyeol menuju ruangan, namun di tolak keras oleh Chanyeol. Sesampainya di ruangan, Baekhyun terkejut oleh pemandangan yang di suguhkan di depannya. Terlihat Chanyeol sudah tidak mengenakan celananya dan penisnya mengacung gagah disana.

Seketika pipi Baekhyun merona, segera ia alihkan pandangannya, "Berbaliklah!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat pada matanya, ia tidak bergerak.

Baekhyun menekan suntikan, obat bius keluar dari jarum suntik, "Jika kau menginginkan jarum ini menusuk penismu, aku tidak masalah."

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau sungguh berani," ucap Chanyeol.

"Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku jika kau terus memamerkan punyamu!" Baekhyun kesal.

Sambil berbalik, Chanyeol terus menggerutu kesal.

"Arrgghhh…!" Sial bagi Chanyeol, ia disuntuik di bagian bokong.

Chen terkejut, " _Fuck_ , klimaks begitu cepat?"

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening.

Chen segera masuk ke ruang periksa sambil berteriak, "Chanyeol, ibumu telepon. Ia bilang ada keadaan yang genting." Chanyeol tidak berani membantah ibunya, ia langsung berdiri dan menuju pintu klinik.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal…

Segepok uang mengikuti Chanyeol dan melayang ke arah pintu, dan beberapa recehan mengenai tubuh Chen. "Itu kukembalikan uangmu." Ucap Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Chen dengan tatapan ingin memangsanya saat itu juga, Chen hanya berdiri diam ketakutan.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar, Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya ke arah kamar Jongin, ia terkejut melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri diam di depan pintu menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus.

Baekhyun seketika merasa malu, "Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disitu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, melangkah menuju Baekhyun dan duduk tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Jongin menatapnya misterius, membuat Baekhyun keringat dingin. Keadaan hening sesaat, kemudian Jongin membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin bingung.

Jongin kemudian menjelaskan, "Dia menyukaimu, kan? Dia rutin datang kesini untuk melihat dokter karena dia ingin mengejarmu, kan? Luka di tangannya juga taktik untuk mendekatimu, kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Ia mengira keadaan Jongin membuat lelaki itu menjadi sedikit tidak waras. "Kau salah sangka, aku dan dirinya−"

"Ajari aku!" Potong Jongin, kemudian dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya antusias.

Baekhyun semakin bingung, "Mengajarimu?"

" _Teach me how to catch (seduce) a man_." Kata Jongin mantap.

Baekhyun kira ia salah dengar. Ia bertanya lagi pada Jongin, " _Catch a man_?"

Mata Jongin seketika berkobar, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

" _That woman is a bitch_!"

Jongin melanjutkan, "Aku memikirkan tentang itu, daripada menyakiti satu orang, aku lebih memilih menyakiti keduanya! Ini terlalu sulit untuk menggugah hati Krystal, walaupun aku menang, lelaki itu akan mencari perempuan lain. Tapi ini berbeda jika aku menggodanya, Krystal akan sedih, kan? Dia akan sedih ketika mengetahui kekasihnya selingkuh darinya, kan…?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya menghentikan omongan Jongin, "Bukankah ini lebih sulit untuk menggoda lelaki itu daripada mengubah hati Krystal?"

"Siapa bilang aku akan menggoda lelaki itu?" Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya, "Aku akan mengeluarkan daya tarikku, dan membiarkan dia yang mengejarku."

 _Fuck, dude, you are very ambitious! You just changed from a wimp to a god!_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, jika suatu saat lelaki itu berubah menjadi seperti Chanyeol, ia akan datang kepadaku dengan darahnya yang bergelinang tanpa aku minta. _How sweet my revenge will be_!"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Jongin tidak percaya, " _Master_ , jangan bercanda denganku. Aku harus beres-beres dan pulang ke rumah." Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan hendak mengambil langkah.

Jongin segera meraih tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menjatuhkan Baekhyun kembali ke kasurnya. Senyum di wajah Jongin sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah seriusnya. "Baek-hyung, aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius! Jika kau tidak merasakan seorang perempuan yang telah kau pacari selama tujuh tahun mencium mesra lelaki lain, kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana sakitnya diriku sekarang!"

Baekhyun berkata dalam hati, _Your little pain is considered as a fucking small feather? Tahun lalu aku hampir terjun ke sungai Han karena di selingkuhi kekasihku!_

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu tentangnya?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku hanya tahu namanya, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu marganya apa."

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas. "Baiklah, kita akan melakukan penyelidikan terhadap orang itu selama dua minggu, termasuk kehidupan pribadi, kehidupan masa lalunya, ketertarikkannya…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu telah berlalu, Jongin sudah mengumpulkan semua tentang Sehun. Dua puluh delapan tahun, ayahnya Oh Manse, pemimpin partai negara. Gemar memelihara ular akhir-akhir ini, dikenal dengan 'snake man', ular favoritnya adalah green tree python, bernama Tao. Sangat mahir dalam hal seks, dia tidak mempermasalahkan perempuan atau laki-laki.

"Dilihat dari foto, lelaki ini memiliki wajah yang tampan, rambut hitam legam, rahang yang tegas, mata yang tajam, badan yang atletis dan tegap, terlebih jari tengahnya yang panjang…Semua tanda ini memiliki arti bahwa dia memiliki nafsu yang besar, berfungsi dengan baik, organ seksual yang terlihat bagus, bisa dikatakan buas diantara lelaki lain." Ucap Baekhyun menganalisa.

Jongin dengan serius mencatatnya dalam laptopnya.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin, "Sehubungan ini, apa pendapatmu?"

Jongin hanya menatap sekilas dan menjawab, "Tidak buruk."

Baekhyun merengut, "Hanya itu?"

"Lalu?"

Berhadapan dengan orang seperti Jongin terkadang membuat Baekhyun sulit untuk berkata-kata. "…tentang hal ini… Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Lihatlah, dia adalah lelaki yang berpikir bahwa cinta adalah suatu permainan, dia tidak akan menolak siapapun yang datang kepadanya asalkan orang itu agresif mendatanginya. Menurutku, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya, walaupun hasilnya akan buruk. Kau tahukan maksudku?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Jika kalian berdua akhirnya bersama, atau ada kesempatan untuk berduaan dan memungkinkan adanya kontak fisik, kau pikir kau akan menjadi _dominant_ dan menekannya?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun khawatir, "Itu sulit untuk dikatakan."

"Bagaimana dengan ini," Baekhyun mengetuk meja, "Mari kita temui dia, kita telah membuntutinya selama ini, kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Segera mereka mengganti baju dan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini special untuk Sehun, dia ditemani oleh Suho mencari ular Tibetan untuk melengkapi koleksinya.

Tiba-tiba mobil Sehun yang dikendarai oleh Suho berhenti, Sehun yang duduk di belakang segera melihat kedepan dan mendapati sepeda berisi begitu banyak barang menghalangi mobil Sehun.

Suho yang takut Sehun akan marah segera mengklakson untuk menyuruh orang yang bersepeda agar minggir.

Sehun mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela, melihat jelas apa yang ada di depannya. Sepeda itu berusaha melewati tanjakan di depan, namun sepeda itu tetap pada posisinya. Suho terus mencoba untuk mengklakson. Apa yang dilakukan Suho mampu membuat penyepeda terjatuh karena syok. Suho tidak peduli, asalkan ia bisa jalan maka ia akan jalan.

Mobil Sehun perlahan jalan melewati sepeda itu. Seketika, Sehun menyuruh Suho untuk berhenti.

Suho sangatlah mengabdi pada Sehun, apa yang di suruh Sehun, maka ia akan lakukan.

Mata Sehun terfokus keluar jendela saat ia melihat Jongin. Jongin mencoba menyingkirkan kakinya yang tertindih oleh sepeda. Ia terlihat kesulitan. Jongin mengambil napas dan mencoba menendang-nendang sepeda itu dengan sebelah kakinya yang bebas, kali ini ia berhasil.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang baik dan dengan gampang membantu orang lain, dia tidak peduli dengan orang lain dan hatinya sangatlah dingin, tapi hari ini ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun.

Bibir Jongin berkedut menahan senyum.

Sehun tidak bermaksud membantu Jongin, dia hanya berjalan menuju Jongin, menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Kepala besi?"

Jongin hampir terjatuh lagi ketika ia mau berdiri mengangkat sepedanya yang berat.

"Kau panggil aku apa?" Tanya Jongin kesal.

Sehun mengeja dengan penekanan, " . .si."

Mata Jongin mengeluarkan aura kebencian, namun segera di tepisnya. Baekhyun sudah mengingatkan pada Jongin. _Kepala besi, kepala besi, lebih baik daripada ia melupakanku_. Ujar Jongin dalam hati.

Dia mencoba mendorong sepedanya lagi dengan sekuat tenaga, sungguh sepeda ini sangat berat.

Sehun memandang Jongin, "Kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendorongnya?"

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan apapun…, kau merasa senang dengan kehidupanmu yang seperti ini?"

Jongin menggeram kesal, "Minggirlah dari sana jika kau tidak mau membantu." Kemudian dia kembali mencoba mendorong sepedanya melintasi tanjakan itu.

"Minggir!" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin tidak mendengarkan Sehun, ia melanjutkan usahanya. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan mengambil alih sepeda itu. Dalam lima detik, sepeda itu sudah melewati tanjakan itu. Sehun menepuk kedua tagannya, seolah membersihkan debu yang menempel disana. Tanpa melihat Jongin, ia berjalan masuk ke mobilnya lagi.

Jongin syok, ia mengira Sehun hanya bercanda, ia tidak akan membantu. Siapa yang berpikir lelaki itu akan benar-benar menolongnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa kau melihatnya dengan jelas?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

" _Couldn't be any clearer_."

Baekhyun tidak pernah mencampuri urusan orang lain selama hidupnya, saat bersembunyi tadi Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat selangkangan Sehun. Kaki panjang itu dan benda _oversize_ di antara kaki itu, tenggorokan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi kering.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jongin bertanya, "Apa aku bisa menekannya?"

Ketika Baekhyun melihat di foto, ia masih memiliki sedikit harapan. Namun, setelah melihatnya secara langsung, semua harapan itu hilang dalam sekejab.

" _Just obey and follow the changes_."Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongin, prihatin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Sehun mendapat _shift_ malam. Ia menuju rumah sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Sehun keluar dari mobil, dia melihat siluet di tengah lapangan basket dekat apartemennya, tidak ada yang tahan dengan udara Seoul ketika malam hari, orang-orang pasti sudah bergelung nyaman di kasurnya masing-masing.

Pa ( _bounce_ ) – pa ( _bounce_ )

Suara bola yang memantul tertangkap oleh telinganya.

Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya, namun tidak terlihat jelas karena penerangan yang pudar di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia menatap postur tubuh orang yang sedang bermain basket disana, celana basket yang pendek, orang itu sedang membungkuk, bokongnya yang penuh terlihat mencondong ke arahnya. Sehun dengar, jika laki-laki memiliki bokong yang padat maka ia memiliki libido yang besar.

Sehun menuju ke lapangan basket itu, dengan perlahan meloncati pagar besi dan berjalan ke arah orang itu.

Jongin memang tidak pandai bermain basket, namun setidaknya dia bisa bermain dengan baik.

Bola basket memantul beberapa kali di lapangan, hingga berpindah ke tangan orang lain.

Jongin berteriak, "Lemparkan bolanya kesini!"

Sehun berjalan dengan bola di kedua tangannya, Jongin mncoba untuk merebutnya, Sehun berlari sambil men- _dribble_ bola dan melakukan _dunk_ dengan sempurna. Jongin mendengus iri. Karena tinggi badan yang jauh dari Sehun, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan _dunk_ sesempurna itu sehebat apapun ia melompat. Jongin menantang Sehun berduel dengannya.

Sehun melempar bola ke arah Jongin, Jongin berbalik dan men- _dribble_ bola. Bokongnya secara tidak sengaja menempel pada selangkangan Sehun. Sehun memblokir Jongin dengan tangannya yang panjang dan merebut bola dari Jongin, dengan santai mengarah ke _three point-line,_ bola basket melayang dan dengan sempurna masuk ke ring.

Bola basket menggelinding keluar lapangan, ketika Sehun mengambil bola, Jongin menunduk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas.

Saat Sehun kembali, dia terkejut melihat Jongin menengadahkan bokongnya. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk melempar bola, dengan akurat mengenai dua bongkah daging itu. Jongin hampir terjatuh akibat dorongan bola itu. Segera ia menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Sehun tepat di kedua matanya.

Malam ini, mata Jongin seperti cermin, menirukan hatinya dan bersinar dengan terang.

Bola itu kembali ke tangan Sehun. _Smirk_ muncul di bibir Sehun, ia jalan ke belakang Jongin dan melempar bola itu lagi tepat di bokong Jongin, kali ini lebih keras.

Jongin mencoba untuk mengendalikan amarahnya, dia tidak mengutuk setelah dilempari bola, dia mengambil bola itu.

 _Kau memukul bokongku? Aku akan memukul 'burung'mu!_ Maki Jongin dalam hati.

Dia mengangkat bola tinggi-tinggi, dia masih tidak ingin melempar bola itu ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menyengat sakit dari belakangnya.

Bagaimana ia tidak tahu ketika Sehun beralih ke belakangnya? Tangan besarnya seperti cakar harimau di bokong Jongin, meremas kuat dua bongkah daging itu, dan menggigit leher Jongin hingga memerah.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

Jongin berusaha keras melepaskan cengkeraman Sehun. "Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bermain-main denganku?" Tangan Sehun semakin mencengkeram erat, hampir merobek bongkahan daging itu.

Jongin mengalihkan tangannya mencoba melempar bola mengenai muka Sehun, ia menunggu kesempatan untuk menggigit lengan Sehun.

"Lepaskan! Lepas!"

Hidung Sehun dipenuhi dengan aroma Jongin. Baunya begitu natural, harum vanilla yang mampu membangkitkan gairah, sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Jongin.

Sehun terus berkonsentrasi dengan harum Jongin. Kesempatan itu digunakan Jongin. Segera Jongin mendorong Sehun setelah ia melayangkan sikunya tepat di perut Sehun. Membuat petahanan Sehun hancur seketika. Segera Jongin berlari menuju tempat duduk dimana tas nya berada. Ia mengambil air minum dan meminumnya, melihat Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Jongin mengeluarkan kaleng Red Bull dari tas nya dan melemparnya ke arah Sehun.

Jari Sehun segera membuka kaleng itu, dan meneguknya brutal, selesai dalam dua kali tegukan.

Jongin diam sejenak, dan dengan lirih berkata, " _Thanks_."

Sehun menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya, "Kau memberiku minum dan mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku beberapa hari yang lalu, itu adalah makanan vitamin. Bos ku menunggu makanan itu, tidak ada yang salah karena kau menolongku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Kau menunggu beberapa hari hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi aku teringat bagaimana kau terus menangkapku, jadi aku merasa tidak perlu menghargaimu…"

Sehun tiba-tiba meraih tangan Jongin. Secara perlahan, Jongin maruh sesuatu di celana Sehun tapi disadari oleh Sehun. Sehun kira, Jongin ingin mencuri ponselnya, namun ternyata tidak.

Sehun mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya dan menemukan dua kupon gratis bubble tea di salah satu kafe. "Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku suka bubble tea?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya dan mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin, "Kau ingin mengajakku kencan, ya?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percayanya kemudian bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini hampir mendekati tengah malam. Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke klinik, ia mengalami insomnia. Ia berharap obat di klinik dapat membantunya.

Saat sampai di klinik, ia melihat kamar Jongin yang masih menyala. Ternyata Jongin belum tidur. Baekhyun mengambil langkah menuju kamar Jongin dan mengetuk pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat Jongin telanjang hanya menggunakan _underware_ -nya. Baekhyun terkejut melihat bagian bokong Jongin yang tersingkap. Ia melihat kemerahan di bokong Jongin.

Jongin tahu bahwa itu Baekhyun, maka ia membiarkan keadaannya. "Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bokongmu?" Baekhyun mengelus pelan bokong Jongin.

Jongin melupakan kejadian dimana Sehun mencengkeram bokongnya dengan kedua cakar harimaunya.

"Berbaringlah, akan aku obati." Jongin menurut dan segera berbaring tengkurap di ranjangnya sedangkan Baekhyun keluar mengambil obat untuk Jongin.

Ketika melihat dengan seksama, Baekhyun menemukan _love bite_ di leher Jongin _._ Kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin dan menatapnya curiga. "Kalian berdua…berkembang dengan cepat."

Dengan cepat Jongin berkata, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia menyerangku saat aku bermain basket. Itu hanya untuk mengancamku agar mengatakan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, karena aku selalu berada di dekatnya."

Baekhyun segera mengoleskan obat yang dibawanya, "Oh…dengan tangannya…walau dengan tangannya, tapi ini tetap salah!" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "disini banyak sekali area yang bisa ia serang, kenapa harus di bokongmu? Pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian. Bukankah kau kenal dengannya dalam beberapa hari ini? Dan dia telah melakukan _touchy-feely_!"

"Bachon, tidakkah kau merasa bangga terhadapku?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum getir. _Bangga? Dalam dasar apa aku senang? Bokong ini telah aku impikan selama setengah tahun, kenapa aku membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya duluan? I haven't even touched it!_

Setengah jam kemudian…

Jongin masih berbaring di ranjangnya dan berkata kepada Baekhyun, "Belum selesai mengobatiku?"

Baekhyun sudah meremas kedua bokong Jongin selama sepuluh menit, namun dirasanya itu belum cukup.

"Belum, memijat seperti ini akan membantumu melancarkan peredaran darah, mempermudah obat untuk bekerja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Hari ini Sehun kembali mendapatkan _shift_ malam. Saat ia turun dari mobil, ia mendengar suara pantulan bola dari arah lapangan.

Jongin melakukan beberapa pemanasan yang simpel, men- _dribble_ bola dan melompat. Sebelumnya Jongin berlatih dengan lompatannya dengan kantungpasir di kakinya.

Bola sekali lagi berpindah ke tangan Sehun, dengan santai ia men- _dribble_ bola dan menuju _three-point-line_ , dan melakukan _shot_. Dengan mudah, bola itu masuk ke ring dengan sempurna. Jongin hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengucapkan terimakasih kepadaku? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Sehun bertanya langsung.

Jongin menunduk untuk membenarkan talinya yang terlepas. Sehun mengambil bola dan melemparkan bola itu tepat ke arah bokong Jongin. Namun, kali ini Jongin cukup refleks. Ia manruh tangannya di bokongnya dan menepis bola yang datang ke bokongnya. Bola itu memantul menjauh. Jongin berlari mengambil bola itu.

"Memangnya aku berada disini untuk bertemu denganmu?" Jongin menjawab santai sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun, menyelipkan sebuah permen ke saku celana Sehun.

Kemudian Jongin menaruh bola itu di lantai dan mendudukinya.

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan permen itu. "Kau menaruh permen di saku ku?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju Jongin. Sesampainya di hadapan Jongin, Sehun meraih dagunya sehingga membuat Jongin mendongak. Sehun tiba-tiba menendang bola basket yang di duduki Jongin. Seketika keseimbangan Jongin hilang, ia jatuh terduduk di punggung kaki Sehun dan memeluk erat kaki Sehun.

" _Your butt is so big, it buried my feet_ ," bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin. Sontak Jongin mendongak, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jakun Sehun yang bergerak naik turun menahan nafsu.

Jongin hanya memakai celana basket yang tipis dan Sehun memakai sepatu kanvas. Jemari kaki Sehun bergerak liar di belahan bokong Jongin. Jongin belum pernah menggoda seorang lelaki sebelumnya. Ia segera berdiri dengan mata yang menggelap, menahan marah.

Jongin mengatur napasnya, menahan gejolak amarah. Ia melangkah mengambil tas nya dan pergi menuju mobil Sehun dan membukanya. Dia melihat Tao di tempat duduk belakang. Ia memberi makan Tao dengan tikur besar liar yang ia dapatkan di tempatnya bekerja.

Jongin melamar kerja di tempat peternakan ular untuk memaksimalkan aksinya membalaskan dendam. Namun, selama bekerja, ia dengan giat terus belajar dan merawat ular-ular dengan sungguh-sungguh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam minggu-minggu berikutnya, Jongin sering berkunjung ke lapangan basket untuk bermain. Terlepas dari Sehun di _shift_ malamnya, baik hujan maupun tidak, Jongin akan selalu datang kesini tepat pada jam sepuluh malam. Kadang-kadang ia akan berlatih sendiri atau mengumpulkan orang untuk melakukan pertandingan.

Jongin berusaha agar ia tidak mengambil langkah duluan, sebisa mungkin Sehun yang harus mengejarnya. Pada saat _shift_ malam Sehun, Jongin akan dengan setia memberikan makanan kecil pada Sehun dengan cara menyembunyikan di saku celana lelaki itu. Sebagian besar, makanan yang di letakan secara diam-diam itu adalah makanan kesukaan Sehun.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini Sehun sadar akan hal itu, ia tidak akan menunggu Jongin untuk menyelipkan hadiah kecil di sakunya, tetapi sebaliknya. Ia akan merogoh tas Jongin dan melihatnya, apa pun yang di temukannya akan menjadi hak miliknya.

Ada pemahaman yang halus dan menakjubkan diantara mereka.

Sehun tidak akan bertanya kenapa Jongin memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil kepadanya, dan Jongin tidak akan bertanya mengapa Sehun mengambil barang-barangnya.

Rasanya seperti diam-diam memberikan hadiah yang benar dan tepat, seperti mengambil sesuatu dalam tasmu adalah sesuatu yang diharapkan. Keduanya tidak berbicara banyak, tidak perlu, dan sepertinya tujuan datang ke lapangan basket hanya untuk bermain dan makan.

Baru-baru ini, cuaca di Seoul sangat ekstrim, sangat kering, panas, dan angin bertiup kencang membawa debu.

Sehun meraih tas Jongin dan menemukan sebuah minuman, "Ini buatku?" Sehun bertanya penuh harap.

Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus asik bermain basket. Sehun meraih kerikil kecil dan melemparnya tepat mengenai punggung Jongin. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan memanggilmu Kkamjong."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sedikit merengut kesal.

"Karena kulitmu bertambah hitam dan kusam." Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jongin hanya merengut kesal.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Berikan padaku jika kau tidak mau meminumnya. Aku juga tidak berniat memberikannya padamu." Jongin masih berusaha merebut minuman dari tangan Sehun. Tapi gagal.

Jongin melemparkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Tangan besar Sehun meraih kerah Jongin dan dengan brutal mendekatkan Jongin ke arahnya. Sehun menelusuri wajah Jongin dengan matanya, "Aku ingin."

Keadaan hening sesaat.

Jongin mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk menarik kembali kerahnya. Dilirik seperti itu oleh Sehun cukup membuatnya gugup. Untuk sesaat, Jongin ingin sekali menendang Sehun, namun, ia mengingat dendamnya yang lama dan yang baru, ia segera mengenyahkan pemikiran itu.

Sehun terus memperhatikan tubuh Jongin, meskipun Jongin lebih pendek, mengenakan pakaian tua dan sepatu kotor, tangan penuh dengan tanah dan wajah penuh keringat, Sehun masih merasa bahwa Jongin terlalu bersih, begitu bersih sehingga Sehun merasa tidak sanggup menyakiti Jongin berlebihan.

Akhirnya, Sehun menaruh tangannya di pinggang celana Jongin dan dengan kasar menariknya ke atas. Mendesak 'telur'nya!

Jongin berteriak kesakitan. Senyum Sehun segelap malam tak berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Satu hari tidak melihat satu sama lain, seperti dipisahkan selama tiga musim gugur.'

Kalimat itu sangatlah pas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Krystal saat ini. Tidak ada dalam pikirannya, kecuali Sehun. Tidak ada keinginan untuk bekerja, tidak _mood_ untuk berbelanja, tidak ingin bergosip dengan teman-temannya. Segala yang ia inginkan harus menyertakan Sehun.

Sehun memang acuh padanya. Namun, setiap kali Sehun melakukan kelembutan terhadapnya, dia akan terbayang selama beberapa hari. Ketika mereka mulai berkencan, Sehun bisa menghabiskan waktu setelah berkerja dengannya dan sekarang itu semakin sulit untuk dilakukan.

Krystal juga takut untuk menghubungi Sehun duluan. Sehun memiliki tempramen yang tak terduga, dia tak tahu kata apa yang akan membangkitkan emosinya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Krystal menjadi orang yang pasif dalam suatu hubungan.

Hari ini, Sehun menghubungi Krystal untuk bertemu di hotel setelah Sehun selesai bekerja. Setelah makan malam, Krystal jatuh dalam _euphoria_. Dia duduk di pangkuan Sehun, tangannya bermain dengan kancing-kancing kemejanya, bibir merah yang sedikit cemberut, "Kau masih ingat untuk menghubungiku? Aku pikir kau telah melupakanku."

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Krystal, matanya menatap lurus ke layar TV, "Aku bicara padamu, kau mendengarku?"

Sehun menatap sekilas ke arah Krystal, "Kau hanya mengagumi 'kekuatanku', kan?" Krystal hendak berbicara ketika telepon Sehun berdering.

"Sebentar…" Sehun pergi untuk menerima telepon.

Krystal santai meraba-raba mantel Sehun, tiba-tiba botol minuman jatuh dari mantel. Wajah Jongin yang gemuk seketika melintas di pikiran Krystal. Sehun kembali ke kamar, dia mengambil botol dari tangan Krystal, ringan membelai tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau dan mantan pacarku memiliki selera yang sama?"

"Mantan pacar?" Sehun menatap Krystal bingung.

Krystal memutar matanya, "Ia akan membeli minuman merek ini, selalu membelinya selama menjadi mahasiswa, telah menggunakannya selama empat tahun dan masih tidak menggantinya ketika lulus."

Jari Sehun perlahan mengelus bibir Krystal lembut, "Lusa, pulanglah denganku. Orang tuaku akan senang melihatmu."

Krystal sangat tersanjung, pulang ke rumah orang tua Sehun? Aku akan bertemu pemimpin partai OhManse? Hubungan kami telah sampai sejauh ini? Resepsi pernikahan yang mewah, aula impian, orang-orang dari masyarakat tinggi hadir dalam pernikahannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krystal masih terjaga hingga menjelang pagi, ia tidak bisa tidur. Dia ingin tidur dalam dekapan hangat Sehun di tempat tidur yang luas itu, namun, ular terkutuk itu ada disana, "Sehun, bisakah kau memasukkannya ke dalam kamar mandi?" Krystal memohon.

Sehun mengelus kepala Tao dengan penuh cinta, "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya, tapi tidak harus di tempatkan di bantal! Apakah kita perlu tidur terpisah setelah kita menikah nanti?"

Sehun mempertimbangkan perkataan Krystal, seekor ular hidup selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun paling maksimal. Ia mengikuti permintaan Krystal, membawa Tao ke kamar mandi. Pada akhirnya, itu tidak seperti yang di bayangkan Krystal. Ketika Krystal sedang memeluk mesra tubuh Sehun, Tao keluar dari kamar mandi, merayap kembali ke tempat tidur, menakut-takuti Krystal. Sontak, Krystal menjadi keringat dingin, hampir ketahuan bahwa ia membenci ular.

"Kau, letakkan kembali ke kamar mandi…" Perintah Sehun pada Krystal.

Krystal diam membeku, dia tidak mungkin menolak. Tanpa berkata banyak, ia mulai memindahkan Tao kembali ke kamar mandi, mengunci pintu dan memastikan Tao tidak bisa keluar.

Tao berusaha untuk membuka pintu, menggeliat melalui celah di gagang pintu namun tak berhasil. Setelah semua tidak berhasil, Tao mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu menggunakan kepalanya. Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Hanya mendengar suara pintu mampu membuat Krystal kesulitan bernapas. Sehun tidur dengan santai di sebelahnya, ia tidak berani menunjukkan ketakutannya. Saat Sehun mencoba mengobrol dengan Krystal, ia akan mencoba menanggapinya dengan santai.

Sisa malam, Krystal merasa ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Pagi-pagi ia bangun dengan kantung besar di bawah matanya. Diam-diam ia bersumpah untuk menyingkirkan Tao dalam hidupnya dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama seminggu, Jongin berada di klinik seharian penuh. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan tak tahan untuk menggodanya, "Hei, kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

Jongin tahu Baekhyun sedang membicarakan Sehun. Dengan tegas ia berkata, "Aku menyebutnya dengan _push and pull tactic_. Akan menyerang jika itu waktunya menyerang, membuka jalan dan memberikan kasih sayang dan kemudian mundur ketika itu diperlukan. Seperti yang aku katakana, tujuanku adalah menangkapnya, bukan mengejarnya."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Jongin, menatap wajah tampan Jongin dan memberikan tatapan iblisnya, "Bagaimana jika waktu tidak cukup? Kau tidak menangkapnya, usaha giatmu hanya akan lewat dan mungkin usahamu yang kemarin-kemarin akan sia-sia."

Jongin sangat yakin, "Aku yakin, dalam tiga hari, dia akan datang kesini mencariku!"

"Jadi percaya diri?" Baekhyun tertawa.

Jongin menepuk pundak Baekhyun bangga, "Apa kau tidak tahu guruku?" Keduanya tertawa jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, Sehun pergi ke club. Ia merasa penat dengan pekerjaannya dan juga Krystal yang menginginkan macam-macam. Terlebih keadaan Tao yang sedikit menurun. Akhir-akhir ini Tao terlihat kelaparan, namun saat di berikan hamster pengumpan Tao menolaknya. Pasti karena Jongin terus memberikan tikus besar liar kepadanya.

Di meja bar terlihat salah satu bartender yang sering melayani nafsu Sehun sedang menghitung minuman. Dia berbinar saat melihat Sehun memasuki club. Segera ia mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Sehun-hyung, kau tidak terlihat akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun melirik dingin padanya, "Hari ini, aku tidak datang untuk menemuimu."

"Mencari Taemin? Dia tidak melakukan hal ini lagi jadi _ssajangnim_ memecatnya." Itu adalah kebetulan.

Sehun menunjukkan ekspresi seolah-olah berita itu adalah berita buruk. "Ini bukan urusanmu dengan siapa yang aku cari. Pertama, turunlah dari pangkuanku."

"Aku tidak mau." Bokong pemuda itu mengusap sensual paha Sehun, "Jika aku turun, aku takut kau akan menemui orang lain. Aku bermimpi tentangmu selama sebulan ini. Ini tidak mudah untuk menemukanmu di club."

Sehun mengeluarkan tumpukan uang dari dompetnya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku pemuda di pangkuannya, "Ambillah. Biarkan aku sendiri mencari kedamaian."

Tanpa disangka, pemuda tampan mengeluarkan uang itu dan mengembalikannya pada Sehun. "Aku tidak ingin uangmu, aku hanya ingin dirimu."

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak bercinta dengan orang lain?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ada orang-orang yang mencariku setiap harinya, tetapi mereka tidak sebaik dirimu."

Sehun membalas dengan kesabaran terakhirnya, "Jadilah anak yang baik. Sekarang pergilah mencari orang lain untuk bercinta denganmu."

"Tidak mau, aku ingin bercinta denganmu, _I want you to fuck me_ …"

"Hei!" ucapan pemuda itu terhenti ketika dirasanya ada orang yang menepuk bokongnya lalu meremasnya sensual. "Pergilah, aku ingin berbicara dengan Sehun." Ternyata orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu tahu reputasi Chanyeol. Tidak baik untuk menolak perintahnya. Dia meraih lengan Sehun sebelum dia pergi, "Sehun-hyung, jangan lupa untuk mencariku jika kau sudah selesai bicara!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di sofa bludru, tempat favorit Sehun. Mereka berbicara dengan akrab, seperti tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka. "Kau masih belum menemukan ular idamanmu?"

Sehun meraih bahu Chanyeol dan meremasnya kuat, matanya mengkilat penuh amarah. Dia diejek, "Kenapa? Tanganmu gatal? Tidak ada yang mau menjual ular kepadamu?" Tanya Chanyeol usil.

Saat itu, Tao keluar dari antara kedua kaki Sehun, menatap malas Chanyeol. Chanyeol pura-pura terkejut, "Yo? Masih tersisa satu lagi! Ular itu pemberian Luhan, kan? Sama seperti ikat pinggang yang mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi…"

Raut muka Sehun berubah menjadi gelap, "Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu di depanku."

Chanyeol serius mengganti topik, "Baru-baru ini, aku menyukai pria tampan kecil. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang unik. Ketika aku mendapatkannya, jangan lupa untuk tidur dengan mainan baruku, ya."

Namun, Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak serius mengatakan itu. Dia dengan terang-terangan menabur garam di atas lukanya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak akan senang dengan hal itu.

Setelah keluar dari bar, Sehun langsung menghubungi Suho. "Bantu aku mencari seseorang. Cari tahu dimana dia tinggal."

"Siapa?" Suho bertanya tenang.

"Kim Jongin…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari, Jongin mengenakan bokser bunga-bunga, singlet milik ayahnya dan bergoyang-goyang konyol dari kamar tidur. Setiap kali melihat Jongin berpakaian seperti itu, Baekhyun akan tertawa geli, "Hei! Cepatlah ganti bajumu, sebentar lagi akan ada pasien yang berkunjung."

"Jangan khawatir." Jongin menjawab santai, "Aku akan mandi sekarang."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin geli, "Aku menyadari bahwa kau suka memakai pakaian itu saat kau tidur."

Jongin dengan santai mengupil, "Bahan pakaian yang digunakan di masa lalu lebih berkualitas, kapas murni, ini sangat nyaman dipakai untuk tidur."

Baru saja ia selesai berbicara, suara deru mesin mobil terdengar tepat di depan pintu klinik. Jongin secara tidak sengaja melirik keluar, jari di lubang hidungnya membeku seketika. Mobil Sehun! " _Fuck fuck fuck_!" Jongin panik, "Kenapa dia disini dengan begitu cepat?"

Sehun dengan tenang membuka mobil, mengambil Tao dan turun dari mobil. "Aku akan bersembunyi sementara waktu, katakan padanya aku tidak disini," Jongin berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Sehun memasuki klinik. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengenal Sehun, menatapnya dengan senyuman ramah, "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Sehun tanpa basa-basi, "Dimana Kim Jongin?"

"Oh, dia pergi keluar. Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Mata tajam Sehun melihat pergerakan dari kamar mandi, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, sialan, lelaki itu terlalu…tampan.

Pintu tidak terbuka saat ia memutar kenop pintu. Jongin bersandar di belakang pintu kamar mandi. Sehun mendorongnya namun tidak berhasil. Dengan dorongan kedua, kenop pintu pecah dari dalam. Jongin terdorong ke depan saat Sehun mendorong pintu kamar mandi. Sehun muncul dari balik pintu.

Sehun takjub dengan penampilan Jongin, singlet yang sudah menguning lengkap dengan lubang dan yang lebih luar biasa adalah bokser bunga-bunga yang terlihat kebesaran dengan benang yang menjuntai keluar.

Setelah itu Jongin berteriak histeris, "Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Ini adalah kamar mandi, bukan ruang tamu yang bisa kau masuki seenaknya! Bagaimana jika orang lain yang ada disini? Bagaimana jika itu seorang wanita?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar, tetap melihat Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ke telapak kaki. Jongin terpaku, sial, dia lupa dengan perannya. Jongin menghela napas, kemudian berkata dengan nada lembut. "Jika kau ingin bicara, tunggulah di luar. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun pergi keluar kamar mandi meninggalkan Jongin yang jengkel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sudah kembali dari mandinya. Sehun hanya menatapnya dalam diam, membuat Jongin salah tingkah. Jika dikatakan Jongin malu-malu itu tidak benar. Siapa pun yang ditatap seperti itu akan merasa tidak nyaman dan takut.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Sehun akhirnya berbicara. "Kenapa kau tidak datang lagi untuk bermain basket beberapa hari terakhir?"

Jongin menjawab acuh, "Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya tidak merasa ingin bermain basket."

Wajah Sehun berubah. Dia menurunkan Tao dari tangannya dan pindah ke depan Jongin, menatapnya tajam. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi kesana sebelumnya?"

Jongin merasa tatapan mata Sehun seperti menguncinya. Jongin merasa pasokan udara di ruangan ini menipis, membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Tiba-tiba, Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan jatuh ke ranjangnya. Sehun masih menatap Jongin tepat di matannya.

"Jawab aku!" Suara Sehun menjadi lebih berat.

Jongin menggertakan gigi, menolak untuk memberikan jawaban. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengintip kemudian batuk ringan dan berhasil mencairkan sedikit ketegangan di kamar Jongin. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, dia sedang demam. Jangan biarkan kau tertular."

"Kau demam?" tanya Sehun.

Mata cerah Jongin langsung redup. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Sehun, berpura-pura bahwa ia adalah pria lemah yang berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. "Jangan mendengarkannya. Itu hanya omong kosong. Aku baik dan sehat!" Jongin terbatuk kecil.

"Omong kosong?" Baekhyun terus membesar-besarkan. "Bahkan ketika sedang hujan lebat dan berangin kau tetap ke lapangan basket untuk bermain basket. Pulang ke klinik badanmu basah oleh keringat dan air hujan. Apakah mungkin kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin mengerti situasi sekarang, ia segera memotong "Baek-hyung! Berhentilah bicara!"

Baekhyun terus berbicara, "Kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang lain, padahal dirimu sendiri hanya memakai celana dalam yang sudah usang. Kau takut menularkan orang lain demammu. Karena itu kau tidak berani menemuinya beberapa hari ini." Baekhyun menyeringai puas. Sehun tidak melihat seringai Baekhyun karena dia sibuk menatap tajam Jongin, tepat di matanya.

"Aigoo ~ Tuan Ganas, tidakkah kau berpikir akan kehilangan orang idiot ini jika ia mati karena demam?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya, seorang jasa kurir datang mengetuk pintu klinik. "Apakah ini tempat tinggal Kim Jongin-ssi?" Jongin segera menuju pintu klinik. "Ini ada paket untuk anda, mohon tanda tangani."

Jongin mengambil paket dan memandangnya curiga. Benar saja, namanya tertulis di paket itu, bahkan tertera alamatnya. Lalu ia menunduk dan melihat ada lima kotak besar yang bahkan ia bisa masuk kesana.

Aneh, dia tidak memesan _online_ dan tidak ada yang memberinya pemberitahuan sebelumnya tentang paket.

Baekhyun datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan menatap penasaran. Dia membuka paket dengan tergesa-gesa. Kotak pertama dibuka dan Jongin terkejut melihat isinya. Kotak itu penuh dengan celana dalam dengan berbagai desain dan warna. Seolah-olah itu dikirm dari pasar grosiran. Setidaknya ada ratusan celana dalam di dalam kotak itu.

Baekhyun merogoh-rogoh kotak dan melihat celana dalam itu satu persatu, semuanya bermerek, dan harganya sangat mahal. Kotak kedua berisi pakaian dan sepatu, pakaian untuk sepanjang tahun, dan kotak ketiga terdiri dari tempat tidur, selimut, seprai, dan bantal. Ada berbagai makanan ringan di kotak keempat, semuanya makanan impor yang Jongin bahkan belum pernah mencobanya.

Selesai membuka seluruh kotak, Jongin bahkan tidak perlu berpikir karena ia sudah mengetahui siapa pengirim paket ini. Baekhyun mengangkat alis dan menatap Jongin menggoda, "Katakanlah, mantan pacarmu tidak sebaik ini, kan?"

Jongin benar-benar malu. Selama pacaran, Krystal tidak pernah membelikan hadiah untuknya. Ini adalah hadiahnya pertama dari orang lain bukan keluarga, dan itu hadiah dari rivalnya.

Baekhyun terus menggoda Jongin, "Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran saja dengan Tuan Ganas? Coba pikirkan, dia benar-benar baik terhadapmu. Mantan pacarmu begitu jahat, kenapa kalian tidak bersatu dan membalaskan dendam padanya? Jangan sakiti seseorang yang tulus berbuat baik untukmu."

Jongin goyah, namun segera menepis perasaan itu, "Jangan menggodaku! Jadi kalau dia mengirimiku beberapa kotak hadiah, itu sudah mewakili ketulusannya? Kau tahu benar status ayahnya. Berapa banyak orang yang ingin mengirimkan hadiah untuknya? Mungkin ini barang-barang yang tidak ia gunakan di rumahnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum usil, "Siapa yang memberimu ini ketika melihatmu mengenakan pakaian berlubang itu? Dan juga ukurannya sangat pas untukmu."

Jongin salah tingkah, "Siapa bilang? Ukuranku bukan ini!"

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa celana dalam dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "Kau coba! Pergilah mencobanya." Baekhyun mendorong Jongin masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

Saat Jongin ganti baju, Baekhyun mencoba mengintip lewat celah pintu. Sialnya, pandangannya terhalang oleh lemari pakaian Jongin. Dia merengut kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Hai readers tercinta, Shtpnk mengucapkan selamat menjalani bulan puasa, semoga semuanya menjalaninya dengan lancar yaa. Shtpnk bakal tetap update dengan ff yang rate M untuk ke depannya, jadi mohon untuk membacanya dengan tanggung jawab masing-masing ya. Bukannya shtpnk mau menjerumuskan kalian kedalam dosa, tapi karena shtpnk tidak menjalani puasa dan shtpnk cukup nganggur dalam waktu yang lama jadinya shtpnk tetap update ff rate M hehe mohon pengertiannya


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Jongin melihat nomor ponsel pengirim pada tanda terima pengiriman paket, tanpa mengetahui apakah pengirim itu adalah Sehun atau bukan.

"Halo?" Sebuah suara berat menyapanya.

"Jadi benar itu kau?" Jongin tidak menyahut sapaan Sehun.

Di seberang telepon hanya terdengar gumaman, membenarkan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tolong pinjami aku uang." Ucap Jongin percaya diri.

Sehun bertanya, "Berapa banyak?"

"Tiga puluh juta … Jika kau tidak punya sebanyak itu, berapapun akan kuterima. Aku akan membayarmu sesegera mungkin."

"Nomor rekening?" Sehun bertanya santai. Jongin terkejut. Dia memang berpikir Sehun akan meminjamkan uang padanya, namun ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan meminjamkannya dengan sangat mudah. Jika sudah melibatkan uang, kau harus terjalin kepercayaan yang besar dari kedua belah pihak. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan uang itu?"

"Aku ingin membeli saham lain dari peternakan ular." Memang Jongin kemarin telah menaruh saham di peternakan ular, namun peternakan itu mengalami kerugian besar karena ular-ularnya tiba-tiba mati karena perubahan cuaca yang ektrim di Seoul.

Sehun menutup telepon tiba-tiba. Tidak lama setelah itu, Jongin menerima pesan. Uang telah ditransfer ke rekeningnya.

"Dia tidak melarangmu?" Tanya Bakehyun penasaran.

Jongin menggeleng. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Berapa banyak keyakinan yang kau miliki tentang hal ini? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya terlalu malas untuk meladenimu atau hanya bermain-main denganmu? Itu merupakan kemunduran besar."

Jongin juga tidak tahu mengapa ia memiliki begitu banyak keyakinan pada Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membaca pesan yang masuk, ia menemukan bahwa seseorang mengiriminya lagi uang tiga puluh juta ke rekeningnya. Meskipun ia tahu benar apa yang terjadi, ia tetap menghubungi Sehun. "Hei, kau membuang-buang uangmu? Kenapa kau men-transfer tiga puluh juta lagi?"

Sehun menjawab dengan santai, "Itu pengembalian uangmu."

"Pengembalian uang?" Jongin pura-pura terkejut, "Aku tidak meminjamkan tigapuluh juta kepadamu, aku yang meminjam tiga puluh juta darimu!"

"Aku menjual sahammu dari ular yang rusak sebesar tiga puluh juta."

"Apa?!" Jongin berteriak keras. "Aku ingin menunggu setengah tahun lagi sebelum menjualnya ke pasar saham. Harga akan tiga kali lipat pada saat itu. Aku tidak percaya kau menjualnya dengan harga rendah!"

Sekali lagi, Sehun menutup telepon tiba-tiba. Melihat telepon yang terputus, wajah Jongin berubah menjadi berseri-seri. " _Mission accomplished_! Kita mendapat tiga puluh juta."

Baekhyun mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya, berkata riang, "Sekarang kau hanya memainkan taktik bodoh dan bertindak sebagai korban untuk mendapatkan tiga puluh juta. Ini jelas membuktikan bahwa bekerja sungguh-sungguh tidak akan membawamu menjadi pemenang perlombaan, kau harus mengambil jalan pintas untuk menuju garis finish."

Jongin tersenyum, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan uang tiga puluh juta itu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan membeli ular lagi. Kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh." Ucap Jongin mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari, Jongin sedang berlatih membuat permen gula tiup. Ia sudah membuat dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Sehun memasuki kamar Jongin tanpa permisi dan duduk nyaman di kasur Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, apakah muat?" tanya Sehun dengan muka datarnya.

Jongin tahu Sehun berbicara tentang apa. Sialnya, celana dalam dan pakaian-pakaian itu sudah dia jual di online shop. Jongin tertawa canggung dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku membuat permen gula, kau mau?"

"Kau tahu cara membuat permen gula?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku hanya tahu cara membuat hewan kecil yang sederhana." Ucap Jongin merendah namun bangga.

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk meniup permen gulanya. "Buatkan aku satu."

"Kau ingin bentuk apa?" Tanya Jongin serius.

"Ular." Jawab Sehun.

"Ular apa?" Jongin menatapnya polos.

"Kobra."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin sudah selesai membuat permen gula permintaan Sehun. Ia berbalik dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Ini… Ular kobra…"

Sehun mengambil permen gula itu dan menatapnya takjub. Tidak percaya bahwa Jongin akan berani seperti ini.

Tangan Sehun memegang tangkai kayu tipis, diatasnya terdapat permen gula yang bentuknya…penis. Penis itu sedang dalam keadaan tegang.

Sehun tertawa mengejek, "Kau yakin ini bukan…?" Sehun melirik selangkangan Jongin.

Jongin ikut melirik arah pandangan Sehun. Matanya melotot marah, "YA!" teriaknya kesal.

Sehun hanya tertawa, dia berdiri, dan membalik badannya, "Aku akan pulang."

Jongin ikut berdiri dari kursinya, "Besok pagi kau ada acara tidak? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu…"

Sehun hanya melirik melewati bahunya, "Aku hanya bercinta, tidak pernah berkencan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Kabar gembira, shtpnk memutuskan buat lanjutin Counterattack dan Baby Proposal hehe Shtpnk mendapat ilham dari reader yang PM shtpnk haha untuk Romantic Story, shtpnk ga tau kalo udah banyak yang nge-remake. Dan untuk 'guest' yang udah melontarkan komentar jahat, seperti yg shtpnk bilang di awal, shtpnk GABISA disebut AUTHOR karena shtpnk hanya ngeremake novel-novel yang shtpnk suka dengan cast HunKai. Kalau ada readers yang tidak suka, silahkan di close aja. Aku gaberharap kalian bakal suka ff yang aku remake kok. Ingat ya readers, menyakiti hati orang dengan perkataanmu itu termasuk dosa berat menurutku hehe

Untuk yang menunggu Counterattack n Baby Proposal, mohon kesabarannya karena shtpnk ga janji bakal update kilat. Butuh proses pengetikan menggunakan hati hehe


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Keesokkan harinya, Jongin sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki penampilannya sendiri, mencukur jenggot tipisnya, dan memakai satu set pakaian baru. V-neck biru langit ditambah jaket biru tua, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu _suede_. Membuat Jongin terlihat santai tapi masih seksi dan _chic_.

Baekhyun hendak menyuntik pasien. Dia melirik ke arah Jongin, kagum. Menyebabkan dia memasukkan jarum ke tempat yang salah dan mendapatkan keluhan dari pasien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil menunggu Sehun, ada seorang wanita cantik berdiri di dekatnya dan menatap Jongin intens. Dia bertahan untuk waktu yang lama dan akhirnya mengerahkan keberanian untuk berjalan mendekat, "Tampan…boleh aku meminta nomormu?" Ucapnya gugup.

Saat itu, Jongin melihat mobil Sehun menepi. "Maaf…" Dia tersenyum lembut.

Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dengan sedih. Jongin melihat kepergian wanita itu dan mendesah. Wanita itu benar-benar cantik…

Sehun keluar dari mobil, matanya langsung tertuju pada tubuh Jongin. Pakaian yang dikenakannya memamerkan tubuhnya yang sensual. Bahu lebar, pinggang ramping, bokong berisi, kaki yang jenjang…

Ketika sampai di depan Jongin, Sehun berkata, "Berpakaian seperti ini…"

Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin tidak bisa bernapas. _Seperti ini? Seperti apa? Kau mau memujiku atau menghinaku?_

Pikiran Jongin menjadi kosong seketika, semua aksi yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya menjadi sia-sia. Alhasil, mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam.

Jongin diam-diam melirik Sehun, tatapannya sangat tenang. Jongin hanya bisa menggertakan giginya kesal. _Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuatnya berbicara!_ Maki Jongin dalam hati.

Sehun memang sengaja tidak membuka mulutnya, ia ingin melihat seberapa besar tekad yang dimiliki Jongin. Mengajaknya ke taman yang ramai dikunjungi orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan santai atau beristirahat sejenak. Dua laki-laki berjalan bersama-sama, seolah-olah mereka sedang berpatroli.

Akhirnya, Jongin bosan. Ia duduk di atas batu besar. Sehun duduk disampingnya. Mereka hanya duduk, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Membuatnya menjadi canggung. Jongin akhirnya berdehem, "Hari ini, langitnya…benar-benar cerah…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin ingin sekali menampar dirinya. _Apa yang aku katakan? Hanya menahannya! Hanya menempelkan bibir kita bersama-sama! Mengapa kau takut mencium seorang pria? Dia tidak akan menarik diri dari bibirmu dan tidak akan memakimu berengsek…_

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun masih tenang. Dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang malu, Sehun malah terkesan. Selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun, tidak pernah ada lelaki yang berbicara tentang langit yang cerah di depannya. Dia telah mendengarkan berbagai macam kata-kata menggoda. Tapi mendengarkan kata-kata basa-basi mendadak menjadi suatu yang langka.

Ketika berdiri, Sehun melihat bahwa celana Jongin ternoda dengan tanah, maka ia menepuk untuk menghilangkan noda itu. Jongin ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, namun, Sehun tidak berhenti menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

Tiba-tiba, irama tepukan itu meningkat seperti memukul drum. Tak seperti biasanya, tepukan itu diiringi dengan antusiasme. "Ini harus benar-benar bersih…" Jongin hanya menunjukkan muka malasnya.

Sehun menambahkan, "Kau tidak gemuk, tapi bokongmu begitu gemuk…" Setelah mengatakan itu, dia menampar bokong Jongin dengan kekuatan penuh.

Jongin menggertakkan gigi menahan sakit dan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, namun ia teringat perkataan Baekhyun.

' _Jika seseorang menyentuh bokongmu dengan berbagai macam cara, itu menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik denganmu. Pada saat itu, cobalah untuk memberikan respon.'_

Setelah itu, Jongin melihat ada noda tanah di celana Sehun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih celana Sehun. Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi… tapi dia akhirnya mundur, kurang berani mengambil tindakan. _Bodoh! Itu hanya sepotong kain yang menutupi dua bongkah daging. Itu tidak beracun. Apa yang kau takutkan?_

Sehun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jongin. Pucat pasi, ada keringat di dahinya dan napasnya terengah-engah. "Apa kau terluka?"

Jongin menarik kembali tangannya dari celana Sehun, "Tidak. Hanya sedikit mati rasa." Kata Jongin.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyembuhkan?" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin juga laki-laki, dia mengerti tatapan Sehun. Pikirannya terus berteriak, mengatakan "Ya!". Ini adalah kesempatan besar!

Mungkin jika ia melakukan ini, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat. Sehun mencapai tangannya di bokong Jongin. Seperti gerakan refleks, Jongin tiba-tiba meraih tangan Sehun. "Terima kasih. Tidak perlu, ini tidak mati rasa lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jongin terus mendesak dirinya. _Lakukan. Lakukan itu dengan cepat!_

Hanya tersisa 300 meter lagi untuk sampai ke gerbang taman. _Tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk melakukan ini_. 200 meter lagi, _usahamu akan sia-sia Jongin!_ 100 meter lagi, _mereka akan menikah jika kau tidak melakukannya!_

Sebuah klakson terdengar di belakang mereka, Jongin menggertakkan giginya. "Awas ada mobil!" Dia mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik Sehun dan menariknya ke sisinya. Lima detik kemudian, mobil _remote control_ lewat di sekitar kaki mereka. Seorang anak muda yang sedang memegang _remote control_ mengejar mobil sambil membunyikan klakson.

Keadaan hening seketika. Tangan mereka masih menggenggam erat, tidak ada yang mengambil inisiatif untuk melepaskannya.

Hari sudah gelap, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan. Selama Sehun tidak secara paksa menarik diri darinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menangani seorang lelaki. Rasanya seperti janda yang berselingkuh dengan iparnya. Itu membuatnya keringat dingin.

Sehun tidak pernah menggenggam tangan siapa pun selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak bisa menahan perasaan tertarik yang telah lama terpendam. Tanpa sadar keringat mengalir keluar dan menembus kedalam kulit, menyusup dan menyumbat pembuluh darah.

Tangan Sehun sangatlah besar dibanding dengan laki-laki kebanyakan. Tangan Jongin hanya sebatas buku-buku jari tangan Sehun. Dan kekuatan tangan Sehun sangatlah luar biasa. Jongin merasa bahwa Sehun sengaja mencengkeram dan meremas jari-jarinya. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, tetapi Jongin tidak akan melepaskannya, hanya untuk mempermulus rencana.

Mereka berjalan sampai telepon Sehun bordering. Suara Krystal bisa terdengar dengan jelas, "Aku sudah di hotel, kau dimana?"

"Aku akan segera kesana." Sehun menutup telepon.

Jongin bertanya, "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku punya kencan makan malam."

Jongin cukup memahami, "Pergilah." Dia mengatakannya dengan nada ceria, tapi tangannya mengepal erat.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Sehun, Jongin kembali bertanya, "Kenapa masih disini?" Dia mengeluarkan senyuman palsunya, "Jangan biarkan orang lain menunggu."

Sehun dengan tenang menatap Jongin, sesaat kemudian dia mengeluarkan senyuman sinisnya. Dengan kasar mencengkeram tangan Jongin, dan menarik Jongin. Jongin merogoh saku Sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel Sehun dan mematikannya.

Ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang.

Saat mereka sampai di klinik, itu waktunya untuk berpisah. "Sampai jumpa di lain waktu," ucap Jongin.

Sehun menyentuh dan mengusap dahi Jongin lalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak langsung pulang ke rumah setelah selesai kerja. Ia menunggu kedatangan Jongin di klinik. Jongin pergi siang tadi dan sampai sekarang belum pulang ke klinik, ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Jongin adalah orang yang polos dan baik. Ia takut Jongin diapa-apakan.

Saat mendengar ada orang yang masuk ke klinik, Baekhyun segera berlari dan meraih tangan Jongin. Dia dapat merasakan tangannya yang dingin dan matanya kabur dengan campuran kesedihan, "Kau melakukannya?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu.

Jongin mengangguk.

Hati Baekhyun tertohok. " _Goes all the way_?"

" _Somewhat thoroughly_ …," Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, " _do not let go for hours_."

Baekhyun terdiam, "Kalian hanya menggunakan tangan? Bukan bagian bawah?"

 _Bagian bawah?_ Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Baekhyun bertanya lagi, "Datang berapa kali?"

Akhirnya, Jongin mengerti. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku berbicara tentang pegangan tangan." Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Seperti ini…pegangan tangan! Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku telah menunggumu sejak siang sampai sekarang dan kau hanya memegang tangannya lalu pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak percaya.

"Pegangan tangan tidak cukup?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membulat, "Aku pikir pegangan tangan adalah kemajuan yang pesat! Krystal dan aku hanya beberapa kali pegangan tangan."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, ia merasa wajib memberitahu Jongin, "Kau harus ingat, hubungan pria dengan pria dan hubungan pria dengan wanita itu berbeda. Kau harus menyingkirkan langkah pegangan tangan. Ciuman penuh semangat dan gairah sampai moral integritasmu runtuh dan berlanjut ke ranjang."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun mengatakan dengan terus terang, "Meraih selangkangannya dan meremasnya."

Jongin melotot, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Pegangan tangan saja sudah melebihi batasnya.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya di selangkangannya, kemudian bertanya dengan percaya diri, "Tidak bisa menahannya? Kita semua laki-laki, kau tidak tahan dengan hal semacam ini?"

Jongin bingung. Mengapa ia merasa sulit untuk berpegangan tangan dengan Sehun seolah-olah ia melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk, tapi kenapa ia tidak merasa jijik dengan Baekhyun? Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika benda di tangannya mengejang.

"Uhh…" Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah. "Aku tidak tahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kembali dari taman, Jongin belum menghubungi Sehun. Dia mengunci diri di kamar dan membaca sepanjang hari. Setelah kencan pertama, ia akan belajar dari pengalaman. Akan menakutkan jika mereka tidak memiliki kesamaan.

Untuk pertemuan berikutnya, ia tidak akan naif lagi, berbicara tentang langit cerah. Jongin kemudian melanjutkan membacanya.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah buku, 'The Fatal Conceit: The Errors Of Socialism' dan membolak-balik halaman tanpa minat. Itu tentang kesalahan sosialisme. Dia kemudian mengambil 'Theory Concerning Human Understanding' yang juga di tulis oleh penulis barat. Ini tentang dasar pengetahuan dan pemahaman manusia. "Kenapa kau membaca buku seperti ini?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Jongin menjawab serius, "Untuk meningkatkan pertapaanku."

Baekhyun bertanya penasaran, "Sejak kapan kau memiliki realisasi tersebut?"

"Tidak ada pilihan! Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, kami bersama selama tujuh sampai delapan jam dan mengatakan kurang dari sepuluh kata. Kita tidak memiliki kesamaan. Aku hanya mencari informasi dan menemukan bahwa ia lulus dari New York University jurusan ilmu ekonomi dan politik. Aku mengambil jurusan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi, dan politik bukanlah gayaku. Keluargaku bukan dari kelas atas seperti dia. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus memahami tentang pendidikannya!"

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Baekhyun bingung harus menanggapi apa. "Berapa lama terkhir kali kalian menghubungi satu sama lain?"

"Seminggu…"

"Kau sangat toleran." Baekhyun mengaggumi ketenangan Jongin ini.

Jongin mengambil kelaender meja, dilingkarinya tanggal di kalender itu. "Sekarang adalah sepuluh hari periode dingin. Di periode ini, aku tidak akan berinisiatif untuk menghubunginya."

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun bertanya geli.

Jongin yakin dengan rencananya. Sebaliknya, ia khawatir dengan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol tidak pernah datang kesini lagi?"

"Jangan bicara tentang dia!" Baekhyun buru-buru berkata, "Manusia itu akan muncul setelah kau berbicara tentangnya!"

"Apa Dokter Baekhyun ada? Temanku kakinya terkilir. Bisakah kau melihatnya?" Terdengar seseorang berteriak di pintu klinik. Itu suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Jongin sendu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin hanya bisa mengusap-usap dagunya dengan tatapan menggoda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho menemukan bahwa baru-baru ini Sehun selalu memegang ponselnya. Membawanya selama 24 jam, menyalakannya setiap saat dan memandanginya setiap detik. Saat Suho meneleponpun akan diangkat oleh Sehun pada dering pertama.

Hari kesembilan periode dingin, Jongin masih membaca di mejanya saat telepon berdering. "Halo?"

Di seberang tidak menjawab apapun dalam waktu yang lama, hanya terdengar napas memburu dan berat, itu Sehun. "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

Di seberang telepon kembali hening, kemudian terdengar Sehun bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin meletakkan bukunya sedikit membanting, "Membaca."

Sehun kembali terdiam, memberikan keheningan yang sangat lama namun telepon masih terhubung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun menjawab, " _Jerking off_ …"

 _Fuck_! Jongin dengan cepat menutup telepon dan membantingnya ke kasur. Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin masih berpikir dan tertawa. Masturbasi? Yang ada di pikiran Jongin, Sehun memiliki kekasih, kenapa berakhir masturbasi? Apakah ini tersirat bahwa mereka memiliki masalah? Hanya memikirkan tentang hal itu, Jongin menjadi bersemangat.

Setelah setengah jam, telepon Jongin kembali berdering. "Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Sehun langsung setelah Jongin mengangkatnya.

Jongin menjawab dengan serius, "Theory Concerning Human Understanding."

Kemudian, Sehun kembali menutup teleponnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, telepon berdering lagi. Jongin tahu, itu pasti Sehun. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak bisakah Sehun menghabiskan perkataannya baru menutup telepon? Apa yang dia lakukan?

Setelah mengangkat telepon, di seberang telepon tetap diam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_?"

"Masturbasi…"

Jongin kesal, "Kau melakukannya berapa kali?"

"Hanya sekali. _I still did not cum_."

 _Fuck, dia membual kepadaku?_

"Kepala besi…" Sehun tiba-tiba berkata.

Wajah Jongin sudah menggelap, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kkamjong…" Dia kembali memanggil Jongin.

Kali ini Jongin memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sehun tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jongin bertahan, dan akhirnya bertanya, "Apa kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan?"

"Ada…"

"Katakanlah!"

" _I want to fuck you_." Kemudian, dapat terdengar sebuah erangan kepuasan dari seberang telepon. Suara itu rendah dan dalam, penuh dengan kekuatan, seperti geraman harimau yang pergi ke gunung untuk menandai wilayahnya. Hanya dengan mendengarnya, kau bisa membayangkan penis kuat dan gagah.

Jongin dengan kasar membanting telepon, memiringkan kepalanya dan meraung.

"Argghhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sehun datang ke klinik seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Masih menggunakan seragamnya, melangkah mantap memasuki klinik menuju kamar Jongin di belakang. Pasien yang mengantri langsung menatap Sehun penasaran dan terkagum-kagum.

Sehun langsung menemukan Jongin di kamarnya, "Ayo, cari tempat untuk bicara."

Jongin terus membaca, "Aku sibuk."

"Mobil polisi terparkir di depan klinik, pasti akan membuat heboh orang banyak. Lebih baik ikut aku sekarang." Sehun berlalu, lalu membanting pintu kamar Jongin.

Jongin dengan malas bangkit berdiri dan mengganti bajunya, mengikuti Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang keluar dari kamar bukanlah seperti Jongin. Dia mengenakan jas dan dasi, sepatu kulit mengkilap, tas halus, dan mengenakan kacamata yang cocok untuknya. Sempurna!

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. Jongin menghampiri Sehun, "Ayo pergi!"

Di dalam mobil, Sehun mengendarai dengan tenang. Jongin mengeluarkan buku dan meletakkannya di pahanya, dan dengan santai membaca. "Aku menemukan bahwa membaca buku oleh Hendrik Willem van Loon seperti membaca teka-teki. Kadang ironi, dibesar-besarkan, ejekan, dan sejarah itu benar-benar sesat…"

Sehun hanya duduk disamping Jongin, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu, berbeda dengan Tao, dia menatap Jongin dengan seksama, ekornya bergetar, kemudian tertidur.

Sehun kemudian membuka mulut, "Mau kemana?"

Jongin perlahan menutup bukunya, "Kedai teh."

Mereka pergi ke kedai teh, mencari tempat yang tenang. Jongin mengambil buku lagi, pura-pura membacanya. Dia kemudian menyenggol gelas, seolah-olah ia benar-benar tertarik pada buku. "Katakanlah, sejarah begitu dramatis, jadi kenapa orang masih membaca novel?" Dia menatap Sehun dengan berbinar, Sehun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jongin sama sekali. "Menurutmu, apakah agama dapat memonopoli kebenaran?" Dilihatnya Sehun sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya yang seperti cakar harimau.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Sehun membuka mulutnya, "Sementara kau membicarakan hal ini, kita mungkin juga akan berbicara tentang anatomi anus…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah minum teh, Jongin diajak Sehun untuk mendatangi pertunjukkan _orchestra_ , dimana orang-orang berkelas menikmati musik. Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Jongin datang ke tempat itu.

Suasana di dalam sangatlah nyaman, cukup nyaman untuk membuatnya tertidur dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit acara dimulai. Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin dan melihat kepalanya tertunduk seperti anak kecil sedang merajuk. Dahi yang halus bersinar dalam cahaya gelap. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, jelas Jongin berpura-pura menjadi orang berkelas.

Ketika ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun, ia menyamankan posisinya di pundak Sehun. Udara yang dihembuskan keluar dari hidungnya menerpa leher Sehun. _Orchestra_ mencapai di titik klimaks, membuat mabuk para pendengarnya. Namun, Sehun tinggal sendirian. Telinganya diisi oleh irama pernapasan Jongin.

Selama bertahun-tahun, ia tidak berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang lain dan itu sangat menyenangkan saat mendengar irama pernapasan di telinganya. Kepala Jongin meluncur menuruni bahu Sehun. Sehun dengan cekatan menangkap kepala Jongin dan membawanya ke pahanya. Dia tidak sadar mengusap-usap dahi Jongin.

Ada sebuah kedai es krim di luar aula. Sehun berhenti dan berpaling ke arah Jongin, "Rasa apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin vanilla…"

"Beri aku dua vanilla," ucap Sehun pada pedagang itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka asik mencicipi es krim. Sehun menatap tajam es krim Jongin, "Biarkan aku mencoba milikmu."

Jongin tampak kesal, "Bukankah itu sama?"

Sehun dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa ini tidak sama. Jongin dengan acuh menyodorkan kerucut es krim nya pada Sehun. Tanpa di duga, bibir Sehun pergi melewati es krim dan menuju bibir Jongin. Ketika Jongin terkejut, ia dipaksa membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sehun mengambil es krim vanilla di mulutnya.

Wajah Jongin merah padam, menahan malu. Merahnya tidak hilang. Sehun melihat lebih dekat dan Jongin segera merubah raut wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Alohaaa, uuh terharu melihat review para readers yang mendukung shtpnk. Shtpnk akan terus berusaha agar lebih baik lagi hihi terima kasih atas dukungannya, I love you guys


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Sehun kembali ke klinik bersama Jongin. Baekhyun pergi seperti sengaja memberikan waktu berdua untuk mereka.

Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Jongin sudah kembali menjadi dingin. Ruangan kamar Jongin seketika menjadi pengap, membuat Jongin sulit bernapas. Akhirnya, ia melonggarkan dasinya, ketika seseorang mencoba melepaskan celananya.

Seolah mendapatkan sengatan listrik, matanya menatap nyalang ke arah tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan cekatan Jongin memegang erat sabuknya. "Tunjukkanlah rasa hormatmu!" Peringatan itu terdengar tegas.

Sehun menunjukkan wajah polosnya, "Siapa yang tidak menghormatimu?"

Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, "Lalu kenapa kau menarik celanaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat apakah kau memakai celana dalam yang kuberikan kepadamu."

Jongin malu, "Ada begitu celana dalam, bagaimana kau tahu apakah itu salah satu yang kau berikan?"

Sehun bersandar di meja dan meniupkan nafasnya tepat di telinga Jongin. Dia memincingkan matanya dan memandang geli Jongin. "Semua celanamu dipilih olehku satu-persatu. Merek, ukuran, dan jenis kain diperiksa dengan teiliti olehku. Apakah kau pikir aku membelinya grosiran?"

Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Sehun melihat permen gula di meja kayu dan berkata, "Buatkan aku permen gula lagi."

Jongin menjawab dengan ketus, "Tidak mau."

"Terakhir kali aku membawanya pulang, kekasihku benar-benar menyukainya. Buatkan satu untuknya…"

"Kekasihmu?" Jongin bertanya dengan dengki, "Krystal?"

"Huh?" Sehun terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

 _Bertindak bodoh lagi? Bukan karena dia yang bilang padamu?_ Ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Sehun melihat Jongin yang diam dan lesu, tiba-tiba hatinya meghangat. "Aku memberikannya pada kekasihku, kau marah?"

 _Nonsense! That fucker was my ex-girlfriend. Kau memberikan hasil pekerjaanku padanya. Bagaimana aku tidak marah?_ Maki Jongin dalam hati.

Dia tetap diam.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa biasa-biasa saja. Jongin adalah orang yang menarik. Dia ingin melihat lebih banyak aksi Jongin dengan matanya sendiri. "Hei, jadilah anak yang baik. Buatkan satu untukku."

Pada akhirnya, Jongin benar-benar membuatkannya satu. Ia membentuk kotoran, dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Ambillah dan segera pulang!" Jongin mendorong Sehun menuju pintu.

Muka Sehun selalu terkontrol dan dia kebal akan isyarat apa pun. Ia tidak mengindahkan perintah Jongin, ia malah pergi ke apotek. Sehun melihat-lihat dalam persediaan obat-obatan dan mendapatkan obat oles yang ia cari.

"Jangan menyentuh barang-barang milik orang lain!" Jongin dengan tegas berucap.

Obat oles itu di keluarkan. Dengan cekatan menarik celana Jongin kearahnya, membuat Jongin yang tidak siap menubruk tubuhnya. Dia mengarahkan tubuh Jongin ke bawah sehingga jatuh ke kursi. Ia mengeluarkan obat oles itu dan meratakannya di dahi Jongin, menggosoknya dengan kasar.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun kasar, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun mendecah, " _Behave!_ " Sehun tiba-tiba meraung marah. Seperti petir yang membelah angkasa. "Ada banyak kulit mati di dahimu, itu akan menjadi lebih buruk jika tidak diobati!"

Jongin tahu alasan di balik kebaikan Sehun, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku?"

"Menurutmu?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

Jongin menjadi kaku, "Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun memutar kayu kecil di tangannya, matanya mengarah pada permen gula itu, dia tahu bahwa Krystal akan menyukainya. Dia akan meminta maaf dengan permen gula ini, dan kesalahannya akan termaafkan dalam sekejab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi berikutnya, Baekhyun memasuki klinik dan tidak sabar untuk melihat Jongin. "Dia telah pergi?"

Tangan Jongin yang memegang sikat gigi di mulutnya terhenti seketika, "Sudah lama pergi!"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan melihat Jongin dengan hati-hati, "Apa saat melakukan ia meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak ingat." Jongin membuang air di dalam mulutnya dan berkata santai, "Sekitar pukul 9 aku mandi setelah ia pergi dan selesai tepat pukul 10."

Bibir Bakehyun berkedut, "Ia tidak tinggal?"

"Tinggal?" Mata Jongin menggelap, "Kenapa aku harus membiarkannya tinggal?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalian berdua tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam?"

"Membuat permen gula."

"Membuat permen gula?" Vena di dahi Baekhyun muncul keluar, "Apa ada hal lain yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau pikir aku ingin membuatnya? Dia yang memintaku!" Jongin merasa kesal mengingat kejadian semalam. "Untuk menangkapnya, bagaimana mungkin aku membantahnya?"

"Kau tidak bisa selalu melakukan itu! Kau harus menjual tubuhmu!"

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "Apa yang kau katakan…?"

"Tidak ada…" Baekhyun menurunkan nada bicaranya, "Ada kesalahpahaman dengan apa yang kumaksud. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kita seharusnya tidak hanya melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Yang menyenangkan sedikit adalah hal yang baik tapi bisa terlalu monoton. Pria itu buas. Yang menyenangkan sedikit tidak akan membuat mereka puas, apa kau suka jika itu kau? Tentu saja, jika pesonamu memancar, dia mungkin bersedia untuk memberikan perlakuan khusus. Tapi kau pikir itu akan berapa lama?"

Jongin menatap dirinya di cermin dan pikirannya kosong.

"Pikirlah! Jika kau benar-benar akan menunggu selama setahun, Sehun mungkin sudah berubah, ia akan mencari orang lain menjadi pacarnya beberapa kali. Krystal akan tidur dengan lelaki lain. Lalu kau balas dendam untuk siapa? Ini akan terlambat! Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, tatapannya kosong. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di meja kecilnya. Ia memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. Apakah ia harus mengganti strategi?

Baekhyun yang mengintip di pintu bertanya pada Jongin, "Apa kalian melakukan kontak fisik kemarin?"

Jongin memutar otaknya. Dia mengingat kejadian memuakkan tentang es krim. "Apa ciuman terhitung?"

Seketika Baekhyun menjadi semangat, ia mendekat ke arah Jongin, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? _French kiss_? Berapa lama?"

Jongin menceritakan segalanya tentang ciuman itu. Baekhyun sangat gembira. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan dan emosinya, "Itu kesempatan besar! Makan mulutnya! Kenapa kau tidak memagut mulutnya?"

Jongin hanya menjawab dengan empat kata, "Aku benci hal-hal kotor."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Jongin kemudian teringat dengan kejadian telepon. Dia ragu-ragu tapi masih mau memberitahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepuk paha Jongin setelah mendengarkan ceritanya dan segera menarik kesimpulan, "Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Lain kali jika ia ingin bercinta denganmu, langsung respon. Jadikanlah dia milikmu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Sehun pergi ke club. Dia sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang dan minum alkohol karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Semakin mabuk dan semakin menahan hasratnya. Dia kemudian menelepon Jongin.

Jongin sedang menyandarkan dagunya di meja, hampir tertidur. Dengan malas mengambil ponselnya yang berdering.

" _I want to fuck you_." Terdengar suara di seberang saat Jongin mengangkatnya.

Ini adalah kesempatan besar. Seperti di takdirkan. Tuhan memberi Jongin kesempatan lain. _Segera merespon dan orang ini akan menjadi milikmu_ … kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otak Jongin.

Jongin menahan napasnya dan buru-buru mengatakan, " _Me too_!"

Keadaan hening seketika. "Apa katamu?"

"Aku juga ingin bercinta denganmu!" Keadaan menjadi hening lagi, dan tak lama sambungan telepon terputus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokkan harinya, ketika Baekhyun mendengar keluhan Jongin, ia segera memukul meja dengan liar dan tertawa keras-keras. "Kau benar-benar mengatakan ' _Me too_ ' kepadanya?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Apa yang lucu?" Jongin tampak serius. "Aku melakukan yang kau perintahkan dan juga menanggapinya. Itu tidak mempengaruhi apa-apa dan ini menjadi canggung. Kau terlalu percaya diri tentang hal itu. Sekarang apa?"

Baekhyun mengontrol tawanya, "Kenapa kau menanggapi seperti itu?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Haruskah aku berkata _'come and fuck me'_? Aku bukan wanita, penisku ada disini untuk suatu alasan. Kenapa aku harus membiarkannya bercinta denganku?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa sampai kau tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba suara berat terdengar diantara mereka.

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa seketika. Dia tersenyum pahit dan Chanyeol melihatnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Tangannya di saku jas dokternya, ia tampak santai dan berjalan kembali ke ruang konsultasi.

"Dokter Baekhyun, temanku mengalami menstruasi yang tidak teratur. Lihatlah dia."

Teman-teman Chanyeol selalu datang untuk membantunya. Berpura-pura dengan berbagai macam penyakit yang dengan mudah diketahui Baekhyun tentu saja.

Sesampainya di ruang konsultasi, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol duduk santai di depan meja sambil menunggu temannya yang sakit. Pintu klinik dibuka, Baekhyun menolah ke arah pintu dan terkejut mendapati Sehun disana. Mendengar suara tercekit Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

Kedua lelaki itu merasakan irama napas masing-masing dan tatapan mereka bertabrakan. "Waktu yang sangat menakjubkan." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengaitkan lengannya di leher kaku Sehun. Dia berkata pelan sehingga hanya mereka berdua saja yang dapat mendengar, "Kau menyelidiki dengan sangat cepat. Aku masih tidak mengklaim dirinya, belum, tapi kau sudah datang…"

Sehun merasa emosinya membuncah dan menatap Jongin yang baru datang. "Kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Bukan, itu dia."

Kedua lelaki itu sibuk satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan guru dan murid. "Mereka mengenal satu sama lain?" Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

Jongin melihat kedua lelaki itu dan berkata ringan, "Aku pikir, mereka tidak hanya mengenal satu sama lain tapi sepertinya ada perselisihan di antara mereka, latar belakang mereka yang hampir sama, maka jelas mereka saling mengenal. Mungkin… kita akan mendapatkan kejutan besar jika kita bertanya pada Chanyeol."

"Aku pikir, tugasmu sekarang adalah mencari aman. Hanya melihat mata Sehun. Seolah-olah ia ingin membunuhmu." Kata Baekhyun, membuat Jongin melihat ke arah Sehun dan itu benar. Sehun benar-benar mencurigakan.

Jongin pikir ia harus membakar dupa yang berkualitas untuk menyelamatkan bokongnya.

Sehun hanya bisa berpikir tentang Jongin semenjak berbicara lewat telepon tadi malam. Dia ingin buru-buru menuju klinik untuk bercinta dengan bokong Jongin secara kasar. Tapi, ia mendapat telepon dari kakaknya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Terpendam sudah keinginannya. Tak perlu lama-lama, ketika ia bangun pagi, ia langsung menuju ke klinik. Tak disangka ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menarik Sehun keluar dan membicarakan rencana mereka masing-masing. Saat kembali ke dalam klinik, hasrat itu sudah tidak melingkupi dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, Jongin kembali dari lapangan basket dan melihat Baekhyun masih di klinik. "Hei, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan bosan, "Aku takut kau akan mendapatkan masalah."

"Apa yang akan terjadi denganku?" Jongin melepas jaket yang basah oleh keringat dan menggantungnya di dinding, dan berkata dengan santai, "Apa kau takut lelaki itu menggangguku? Jangan khawatir. Aku mempunyai rencana yang baik."

Pikiran Baekhyun sudah melayang-layang. Dia bisa membaca orang lain dan menilai dari tatapan Sehun, ia jelas ingin memakan seseorang.

Jongin tiba-tiba bersandar ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya mengkilat melihatnya dan berkata dengan riang, "Kau selalu mengharapkan dia untuk melecehkanku. Sekarang ia akan datang, kenapa kau tidak lega?"

"Bagaimana itu bisa sama?" Bakehyun mencubit hidung Jongin, "Aku tidak peduli tentang pelukan atau meraba-raba. Tapi kalau dia memaksakan dirinya padamu, kau bisa setengah mati! Kalau aku disini dan kejadian vulgar benar-benar terjadi, aku bisa mencegahnya."

Jongin mengusap kepalanya, dia berkeringat deras. "Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Aku mengucapkan berdasarkan pengalaman. Ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk."

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan berbalik untuk masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun benar-benar datang.

Baekhyun sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya di ruang konsultasi. Dia mendengar langkah kaki dan sarafnya menegang. Dia berbalik dan melihat Sehun dengan tenang. "Mencari Jongin?"

Sehun menatapnya mengancam, ingin merespon.

Baekhyun langsung berkata, "Dia ada di kamarnya."

Sehun berhenti ketika berjalan melewati Baekhyun, "Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku akan segera pergi."

Sehun mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun segera meletakkan barang-barangnya dan bergegas untuk menguping melalui celah pintu kamar tidur Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam ruangan, Sehun melihat Jongin tertidur dengan kepalanya di atas meja. Hari ini ia fokus untuk bercinta dengan Jongin. Ia melihat ada tumpukan buku tebal di samping kepala Jongin, ia melihat-lihat dan menemukan buku itu buku klasik barat dan sebagian besar buku ekonomi dan politik. Ia melihat sebuah kertas yang terselip disana.

Sehun mengambil kertas itu. Judulnya 'New York University Ilmu Politik Daftar Bacaan Penting'.

Ada hampir empat puluh buku yang tercantum disana. Sehun merasa sedikit tersentuh. Dia tiba-tiba teringat Jongin yang berbicara tentang ideologi politik dengan tatapan serius saat mereka minum teh bersama. Dia ingin lebih pintar dari dirinya pada saat itu. Seorang pria lulusan seni ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi memaksakan diri untuk membaca buku-buku politik. Ini hal yang rumit, kan? Hari itu, ia tertidur saat menghadiri pertunjukan musik karena ia terjaga sampai larut malam?

Dari pemahaman Sehun, Jonginlah yang mulai menggodanya. Dia telah menggunakan cara-cara bodoh untuk mendekatinya.

Jongin berakting dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia seperti tertidur nyenyak, namun dalam hatinya dia terus menghitung waktu. Tiba-tiba, seseorang membelai dahinya.

Jongin pura-pura terbangun oleh suara dan ia mengusap matanya. Dia tampak tak sadar kalau ada Sehun. Tangan Sehun masih menggenggam kertas.

Jongin menyambar kertas itu dan bertingkah seperti tertangkap tangan melakukan sebuah kesalahan. "Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk menggeledah barang-barangku?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata penuh nafsu, "Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang orang yang ingin bercinta denganku dan jenis buku apa yang biasa ia baca."

Hati Jongin menciut.

 _Kau dapat mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bercinta denganku, tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku juga ingin bercinta denganmu_! Dia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya ketika rambutnya ditarik sehingga kepalanya terlempar ke belakang.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jongin, dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Sehun tertawa sinis dan menginterogasinya.

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun, "…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo:**

Hai readers, Counterattack mungkin bakal update agak lama. Soalnya dari AnneNoh belum publish lagi yang english trans, jadi aku menunggu beliau update. Mohon kesabarannya yaaa.


	9. -Mohon dibaca-

**BUKAN UPDATE**

 _Dear readers_ ,

Shtpnk meminta maaf karena kewajiban shtpnk untuk melanjutkan cerita yang tidak shtpnk laksanakan, untuk readers setia yang masih sabar menunggu kelanjutan Counterattack, harap bersabar. Shtpnk janji akan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, mungkin bulan Februari, bisa lebih awal atau lebih ngaret lagi.

Shtpnk juga akan mencoba membuat cerita baru, mungkin remake-an lagi atau cerita yang murni shtpnk buat sendiri.

Sekali lagi shtpnk minta maaf. Untuk yang ga sabar nunggu kelanjutan Counterattack dari shtpnk, kalian bisa liat AnneNoh via wattpad atau di blog nya dia.

Big thanks to **t** **ypo's hickeys** yang tak henti-hentinya mensupport n nagih, thank you.

Thank you, sorry, and love you,

 **fujoshtpnk**


	10. Chapter 9

**`CHAPTER 9**

Di dalam ruangan, Sehun melihat Jongin tertidur dengan kepalanya di atas meja. Hari ini ia fokus untuk bercinta dengan Jongin. Ia melihat ada tumpukan buku tebal di samping kepala Jongin, ia melihat-lihat dan menemukan buku itu buku klasik barat dan sebagian besar buku ekonomi dan politik. Ia melihat sebuah kertas yang terselip disana.

Sehun mengambil kertas itu. Judulnya 'New York University Ilmu Politik Daftar Bacaan Penting'.

Ada hampir empat puluh buku yang tercantum disana. Sehun merasa sedikit tersentuh. Dia tiba-tiba teringat Jongin yang berbicara tentang ideologi politik dengan tatapan serius saat mereka minum teh bersama. Dia ingin lebih pintar dari dirinya pada saat itu. Seorang pria lulusan seni ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi memaksakan diri untuk membaca buku-buku politik. Ini hal yang rumit, kan? Hari itu, ia tertidur saat menghadiri pertunjukan musik karena ia terjaga sampai larut malam?

Dari pemahaman Sehun, Jonginlah yang mulai menggodanya. Dia telah menggunakan cara-cara bodoh untuk mendekatinya.

Jongin berakting dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia seperti tertidur nyenyak, namun dalam hatinya dia terus menghitung waktu. Tiba-tiba, seseorang membelai dahinya.

Jongin pura-pura terbangun oleh suara dan ia mengusap matanya. Dia tampak tak sadar kalau ada Sehun. Tangan Sehun masih menggenggam kertas.

Jongin menyambar kertas itu dan bertingkah seperti tertangkap tangan melakukan sebuah kesalahan. "Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk menggeledah barang-barangku?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata penuh nafsu, "Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang orang yang ingin bercinta denganku dan jenis buku apa yang biasa ia baca."

Hati Jongin menciut.

 _Kau dapat mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bercinta denganku, tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku juga ingin bercinta denganmu_! Dia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya ketika rambutnya ditarik sehingga kepalanya terlempar ke belakang.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jongin, dan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Sehun tertawa sinis dan menginterogasinya.

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun, "…"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan intens. Kemudian, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Jongin, dihadapkan ke arahnya dan menarik wajah Jongin agar mendekat. Sehun memaksakan ciuman yang dalam pada bibir Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan lidah Sehun menjelajah di dalam mulutnya dan hatinya berdebar liar. Namun, ingin rasanya ia berteriak memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadapnya, tapi dia harus menahannya karena ia masih belum mencapai tujuannya.

Sehun kemudian mendorong Jongin ke meja. Setelah beberapa saat meronta dari ciuman Sehun, Jongin berhasil melepaskannya dan mengatur napasnya dengan brutal, "… sejak aku berjualan di pasar malam."

Jongin mencoba untuk menggoda Sehun dengan sengaja mencium pipinya, karena jarak yang sangat dekat di antara mereka. Sehun dengan senang hati menerima sikap Jongin tapi merasa jengkel dengan hal itu. "Itu berarti, semua insiden yang pernah terjadi selama ini adalah rencanamu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin dengan santai menjawab, "Ya…"

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dan berkata dalam hati, _apa-apaan? Kau yang membuatku melakukan rencana gila ini, tapi kau mengatakan bahwa ini adalah rencanaku? Huh!_

Kemudian, Sehun menjatuhkan berat badannya pada Jongin, membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di sana dan sengaja membiarkan penisnya yang ereksi menyentuh Jongin. Sehun lebih mendekat ke Jongin, menekan penisnya pada paha Jongin, dan meraba-raba bokong Jongin.

Jongin membeku dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan.

Jongin kembali terkejut.

Lidah Sehun begitu lihai dan kuat. Jongin dibuat terkesima hanya dengan permainan lidah Sehun. Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin, membuat Jongin mendongak ke atas. Ciuman itu membuat Jongin kehabisan napas. Dia tidak bisa membebaskan dirinya dan tidak bisa memberhentikan dirinya sendiri.

 _Indeed Sehun is_ _a great kisser_ dengan kemampuannya untuk melakukan berbagai jenis teknik ciuman.

Untuk sesaat, Jongin merasa sedih saat dia sadar bahwa beberapa tahun lalu dia mendedikasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pencium yang handal dan hebat dengan ketahanan ciuman yang lama, namun sekarang itu tidaklah berarti apa-apa.

Sehun menuntun tangan Jongin untuk menyentuh selangkangannya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Sehun bertanya.

Seakan alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring di kepala Jongin, reflek Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar dan berkata secara tidak sadar, "Aku mau melihatnya…atau aku tidak mau melihatnya?"

"…Kau bertanya pada siapa?"

Dibalik pintu, Baekhyun tertawa dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan berkata dengan semangat, "Aku akan pulang!"

Kepercayaan diri Jongin hilang seketika, dia merasa bahwa Baekhyun telah menghianatinya. Jongin bangkit berdiri untuk menyusul Baekhyun, namun cekalan tangan Sehun membuatnya berhenti. Sehun menjatuhkan diri Jongin ke kasur dan menatapnya intens, "Apa kau pernah melihat penis orang lain?" tanya Sehun.

Muka Jongin memerah. Jongin bukanlah orang yang kolot, namun dia tidak pernah mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Biasanya laki-laki akan bercanda dengan sesamanya dan bertanya sesuatu, seperti "apa kau pernah melihat daerah intim wanita?" Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk Jongin.

"Pernah… saat di toilet."

Sehun dengan mudah melepas ikat pinggang yang ia gunakan dan menurunkan celana yang ia gunakan hingga _briefs_ -nya terlihat. Rambut kemaluan yang mengeliling 'sesuatu' yang dapat membuat wanita melonjak dengan gairah dan membuat laki-laki lain malu karena perbedaan ukuran itu, terlihat sangat gagah mengintip di sela-sela _briefs_ yang digunakan Sehun.

Tenggorokan Jongin mengering, ia tidak ingin melihatnya, namun Jongin terlalu syok untuk melawan.

Laki-laki biasanya suka untuk membanding-bandingkan tentang 'sesuatu' itu, namun Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang senang akan hal itu. Sehun belum juga melepas _briefs_ yang ia pakai. Namun Jongin sudah merasa terintimidasi, ' _kita berdua laki-laki tapi kenapa penisnya begitu besar?'_

Sehun perlahan menarik ke bawah _briefs_ -nya dan Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya horor, ' _What the fuck_! Bagaimana penis Sehun bisa tumbuh menjadi besar dan juga panjang?'

Sehun kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sebelah Jongin. Tangannya membelai leher Jongin, turun melalui pundaknya menuju perut Jongin, dan berhenti di sekitar celana Jongin. Sehun menatap daerah selangkangan Jongin dengan serius. "Biarkan aku melihat punyamu juga."

Bulu kuduk Jongin seketika berdiri saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun, dengan reflek ia mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya. _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ini tidak boleh terjadi!_

Rahang Sehun mengeras, gertakan gigi terdengar jelas. Sehun tidak bodoh, ia mengartikan hal yang dilakukan Jongin adalah suatu penolakan. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?"

Jongin merutuki refleksnya yang terlalu cepat, ia gugup. "Punyaku terlalu kecil. Aku malu untuk memperlihatkannya, karena terlalu jauh dibanding dirimu."

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Aku ingat betapa besar bola kembarmu saat ereksi," dan menurunkan tangannya beberapa senti lebih dekat dengan penis Jongin. Hampir menyentuh penis Jongin.

"Kau salah mengingatnya!" setetes keringat mulai membanjiri kening Jongin, "… Punyaku tidak terlalu besar."

Sekali lagi, Sehun menggertakan giginya dan menurunkan tangannya lebih dekat dengan penis Jongin. "Eluslah secara rutin, memanjakannya akan membuat penismu dua kali lebih besar." Lagi, tangannya semakin turun kebawah.

Muka Jongin memerah. Tangan Sehun belum menyentuh penisnya, namun Jongin merasa seperti Sehun sudah meremas penisnya. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun lagi, namun Sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sehun, dengan kukunya yang setajam pisau, bergerak liar di sekitar pinggang Jongin, kemudian dengan perlahan semakin menurunkan tangannya.

Jongin membeku, ia berada di jalan buntu. Tidak ada jalan keluar, membuatnya harus berani menyerang lawan. Pilihan terakhirnya adalah menggunakan keningnya untuk menyerang tulang selangka Sehun. Serangan itu mampu membuat Sehun merasakan aliran listrik yang mematikan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat di sekitar dadanya. Jongin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri ke ujung tempat tidur. Dia bernapas dengan berat dan keringat membanjiri keningnya.

Sehun merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat melihat Jongin yang merasa lega dari penyerangannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat reaksi itu dan ia menikmati reaksi yang diluar dugaannya itu. Mengingat reaksi Jongin saat pertama kali mereka bergandengan tangan, reaksi ini tidaklah masuk akal baginya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jongin, namun Jongin refleks menghindarinya. Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk melihat ke arahnya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening Jongin. "Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan? _I'm not going to eat you_."

 _Aku tidak takut! Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini!_ Jongin berada diambang tangisan. Walaupun tanpa _bully_ -an seperti ini, semua laki-laki akan sama. Jadi untuk apa untuk melihat satu sama lain?

Saat sudah tenang, Jongin mulai berkata, "Aku tidak ingin melakukannya denganmu saat ini."

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin memberikan tatapan penuh harap pada Sehun. _Melihatku yang seperti ini, apakah aku terlihat seperti sudah pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain sebelumnya?_

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mengerti bahwa kau menyukai laki-laki?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Bibir Jongin bergetar dan membiarkan otaknya yang merespon, "Aku tidak tahu jika aku suka laki-laki atau tidak, tapi aku hanya tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu."

Kata-kata itu sangatlah kasual dan singkat, tapi itu tepat mengenai hati Sehun.

" _A refined fella_!" Sehun tanpa ampun menjitak kening Jongin.

Walaupun itu sakit, namun Jongin bisa bernapas lega karena ia bisa mengontrol situasi dan mengelak semuanya untuk tidak terjadi.

"Aku tidak suka memaksa seseorang. Karena kau tidak ingin, biar aku lakukan dan tunjukan padamu."

Lalu, Sehun menarik keluar penisnya yang tegang, mengelusnya sebentar dan bermain dengan lihai.

Jongin tidak berkedip, semuanya menjadi kosong. _Fuck, apa yang dia lakukan?_ Ia kira Sehun akan membatalkan rencananya, namun ide gila itu malah membuat Jongin membeku ketakutan lagi.

Sehun melihat Jongin yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tersenyum licik dan mengarahkan kepala Jongin untuk melihatnya.

" _So shy yet still want to fuck with me_?"

Jongin menggeretakkan giginya, dia takut segala macam sumpah serapah akan keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia membuka mulutnya. Napas Sehun yang berat dan kasar masuk ke pendengaran Jongin, membuat muka Jongin memerah di cahaya kegelapan.

"Jangan tutup matamu. _Take a good look_."

Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat penis Sehun yang tadi tegang. Jongin kembali menutup matanya setelah melihat ukuran penis Sehun yang tegang dengan sempurna. Itu lebih cocok disebut naga daripada penis.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggeretakkan giginya.

" _Come and touch it if you like it_." Kata Sehun tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"…Ah? …Ah!"

Selama beberapa saat, kesepuluh jari-jari Jongin menjadi kaku. Pada akhirnya, Sehun tidak membuat sulit Jongin. Ia meraba tangannya di bokong Jongin, lalu meremas bongkahan bokong itu. Jongin tidak protes, jadi Sehun semakin gencar meremas bokong Jongin.

"Kau ingin aku meremasnya lebih kasar?"

Tanpa disadari, Sehun menjadi bukan seperti Sehun yang biasanya semenjak bertemu dengan Jongin. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh dirinya di depan orang lain, hanya Jongin. Sejak Jongin menumpahkan bubur padanya, semua perhatian Sehun jatuh pada Jongin, merasa bahwa Jongin mungkin adalah anugerah.

Saat Sehun ingin klimaks, ia menarik Jongin mendekatinya. Penisnya ia tekan dan ia gosok di bawah perut Jongin. Sesaat, Jongin melihat cairan putih kental membasahi pakaian yang ia gunakan. Membuat Jongin syok dan berdiam diri seperti patung.

Saat Sehun hendak pulang, Jongin masih setia pada posisinya. Sehun mengelus kening Jongin dan memperingatinya, "aku akan menghabisimu jika kau menggunakan keningmu lagi untuk menghantam sesuatu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shtpnk memo**

I'm sorry udah telat banget update. Sekalinya update malah sedikit banget. Ini shtpnk cuma mau kasih tau kalo shtpnk akan tetep lanjutin Counterattack. Thank you yang udah setia menunggu love love


End file.
